Blackbirds
by The Twitcherz
Summary: Emotions pouring over him like a waterfall, he decided he had to see her today. Nothing could hold him still, his nerves racing faster than a hummingbird's beating wings. [on temporary hiatus]
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN-**

Leader: **Swiftstar**-Very small gray tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Polarpaw_

Deputy: **Tigerheart**- Big ginger tabby tom with dark black stripes on his back

Medicine Cat: **Cedarflowe**r- Dark ginger tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Pantherpaw_

WARRIORS:

**Aspenleaf**- Smoky black tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

**Redtail**- Big ginger tabby tom with black stripes

_Apprentice, Runningpaw_

**Firestripe**- Small ginger tom with red, yellow, and black stripes

**Lionheart**- Magnificent golden tabby tom with black spots

**Poppytail**- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

_Apprentice, Ivypaw_

**Brightfur**- Long-haired brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Graystorm**- Small gray tabby tom

**Bearheart**- Big dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Goldenpaw_

APPRENTICES:

**Pantherpaw**- Black tom with blue eyes and a white-tipped tail

**Polarpaw**- White tom with ginger tabby paws

**Ivypaw**- Light brown tabby she-cat with gray paws and unusual blue eyes

**Whitepaw**- Small white tom with silver tabby stripes on his back

**Goldenpaw**- Pale ginger she-cat with white paws

**Runningpaw**- Gray tabby tom with a brown tail

Queens:

**Sunningfur**- Very small ginger she-cat with stray yellow, black, and red hairs

Elders:

**Missingwhiskers**- Brown tabby tom with one set of whiskers

**Dapplefur**- Tortoiseshell she-cat with one ear

**SHADOWCLAN-**

Leader: **Leopardstar**- Huge golden tabby tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Deputy: **Birchpelt**- Light brown tabby she-cat with paleblue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

**Medicine Cat:** Whitecloud- Skinny white tom

WARRIORS

**Tawnyfur**- Ginger she-cat with dark brown splotches

**Smalltail**- Dark brown tom with half of his tail missing

**Oaktail**- Mahogany brown tom

**Stonepelt**- Solid gray tom

_Apprentice, Tabicopaw_

**Sandwhiskers**- Pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, Chasepaw_

**Oceaneyes**- White she-cat with strange blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Tabicopaw**- Long-haired tortoiseshell tom

**Chasepaw**- Small black tom with white paws

Queens:

**Brighteyes**- Tortoiseshell with bright amber eyes

Elders:

**Smallfoot**- Extremely small gray tom.

**RIVERCLAN-**

Leader: **Darkstar**- Black tom with silver stripes on back

Deputy: **Stormpelt**- Long-haired gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Spottedpaw_

Medicine Cat: **Skyfire**- Big white tom with one green eye, one blue eye

_Apprentice, Flamingpaw_

WARRIORS:

**Dawnface**- Small silver tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Graypaw_

**Dustfur**- Long-haired light brown tabby tom

**Jaggedflower**- Dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Morningpaw_

**Silvertail**- Very small silver tabby with white stripes on her tail

**Lamefoot**- Big pure black tom with a twisted foot

APPRENTICES:

**Flamingpaw**- Small dark ginger mackeral tabby with dark green eyes

**Morningpaw**- Small silver she-cat with green eyes

**Graypaw**- Long-haired gray tabby tom

Queens:

**Barktail**- Dark mahogany she-cat

Elders:

**Redfoot**- Ginger tom with one ear

**WINDCLAN-**

Leader: **Rainstar**- Silver tabby she-cat

Deputy: **Redheart**- Handsome ginger tabby tom

Medicine Cat: **Gentlefoot**- Lame white she-cat with a gray tail

WARRIORS:

**Mudpelt**- Battle-scarred brown tom

**Featherwind**- Pale silver tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Darkpaw_

**Whitefoot**- Small black tom with white feet

**Melloweyes**- Blind ginger tabby tom

_Apprentice, Icepaw_

**Fernleaf**- Dark gray she-cat with emerald eyes

_Apprentice, Wetpaw_

APPRENTICES:

**Darkpaw**- Dark gray tabby tom with black paws

**Icepaw**- White tom with silver tabby stripes

**Wetpaw**- Small ginger tom with a gray tail tip

Queens:

**Brindlefur**- Pretty black she-cat

Elders:

**Sunnyface**- Old orange tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter One

Poppytail made sure to stay invisible, belly pressed flat against the grass and head resting impatiently between her paws. From where she lay, there was a good enough view of what appeared to be a family of rabbits, nibbling away at whatever withered grass leafbare had left at it's mercy. One of the rabbit's kits was limping pitifully on it's hind leg, appearing to have a permanent twist that disabled it from moving around well at all. She could not help but wonder how it had survived this long on ThunderClan territory anyway. The tortoiseshell she-cat had enough experience hunting forestry critters such as squirrels and snakes. Of all the Clans, she was probably most suited for ThunderClan lifestyle, and for this she was thankful. Rabbits, they were a whole new playing field. Not having a previous training experience to back it up did not help.

But she decided the prey was already weakened anyway, so what could she possibly have to lose? Without first waiting to see if the wind was against her, she sprung out of the safety of her hiding place and into the wide open moorland. Her unsheathed claws sliced viciously through the grass as she failed to land properly, but determination willed her to keep up the chase. Despite it's broken leg,Poppytail was surprised that the rabbit still managed to run fairly swiftly, as if it had learned to overcome it's problem a long time ago. She was still faster, gaining speed more rapidly than one would think a cat of her size could manage. But she was not paying attention to where she was running, and just as she was about to spring off her haunches and make the kill, a thick blade of grass snapped painfully across the side of her face. Letting out a yowl of frustration, her front paw slipped underneath of a loose root, causing her to tumble over herself a few times before landing into a nettle bush. A string of curses followed the lame rabbit as it disappeared into the ground.

Poppytail let out a small sigh of frustration. She had wanted to catch something for Tigerheart to eat. He hadn't eaten since Flametears had died, four moonrises ago, and she was getting very worried.

"You look distracted," A voice startled the tortoiseshell warrior, and her fur bristled as she unsheathed her claws to face the source. A second later she relaxed as she recognized the good-natured ThunderClan warrior Lionheart.

"Why would I be distracted?" Poppytail retorted cooly, "I just slipped, is all." Her emerald eyes gleamed in frustration as Lionheart let out a mrrowr of amusement.

"Well, I think you're daydreaming about a certain ThunderClan deputy," Lionheart's forest-green eyes glinted mischeiviously as he flicked her muzzle affectionately with his tail. This was not uncommon; the two cats had grown up together.

"Good for you, Lionheart, I'm glad you can think now. And it doesn't matter what you think because it's not true," She snapped, her tail flicking irritably. Lionheart's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Whatever you say," He meowed, licking a front paw. Pausing, he mewed, "He's not eaten yet, has he?"

"Nope. I was going to bring him that rabbit," She could not keep the sorrow out of her voice, and she saw her own anguish reflected in the golden tom's eyes. Lionheart was Tigerheart's best friend.

"Go and see him, Poppytail. I have a feeling that he'll listen to you," The tom nudged her with his muzzle, and Poppytail obliged. She trotted calmly into Cedarflower's den, and saw the dark ginger she-cat shuffle nervously over to her.

"Hey, Cedarflower," Poppytail licked the medicine cat's cheek in friendship. The two cats had always been close. In a more urgent, low voice, she mewed, "How is he?"

"Not too well. He hasn't eaten yet. Go talk to him," The medicine cat's ears flattened to her head as she added, "I wish I could have saved them."

Poppytail closed her eyes briefly. The pain of losing Flametears, her close friend, still ate away at her heart. Flametears had been about to give birth to another litter of kits, but something had gone horribly wrong. Cedarflower had tried desperately to save both Flametears and her kits, but they had died.

Opening her eyes, Poppytail pressed her nose to Cedarflower's head.

"It wasn't your fault. It was her time to go," She mewed gently. When the medicine cat did not reply, Poppytail padded into the den.

A large ginger tom lay still on a bed of moss, his eyes blank and staring at nothing. His fur was matted and ungroomed, and his eyes were as dull as pebbles. Poppytail's heart ached to look at him. She didn't know if he had heard her come in until she saw the slight twitch of his ear in her direction.

"Tigerheart?" No reply. "Tigerheart, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but you have to get up." Tigerheart's dull amber eyes swiveled towards Poppytail. They locked eyes, amber on green, and for a moment Poppytail felt all the pain and heartache he was going through. He had lost his best friend, not to mention his mate. He felt as if he could not go on, could not bear the weight of responsibility that was being asked of him as a deputy, without Flametears.

"Tigerheart," Poppytail's voice quivered, "Swiftstar needs you. The Clan needs you.Your kits need you. The forest needs you. And...I need you, too."

Swiftly and so suddenly that it startled the tortoiseshell, Tigerheart rose to his feet. Poppytail shrank back as he loomed over her momentarily. She stared into his eyes, and for a moment they were filled with life. His amber gaze was clouded and full of sorrow and confusion as he meowed, "I need her. But I need you more."

Then he buryed his muzzle in her dappled fur.


	3. Chapter Two

A cold ripple went around an ice water's surface as it escaped into the vast blue-hued pool. A bright, silver, scaly fish swam by under the waters, keeping its own distance from land. A soft breathing started the fish, but it dare not change direction. The breathing became more heavier and closer and the fish turned around to swim to safety but-SPLASH

Tigerheart sat up straight, blinking waterdroplets out of his amber eyes, his fur streaming with water. Annoyed, he let out a mew of exasperation as he watched the silver fish swim away. Hissing, he turned back to the stream, now thoroughly annoyed.

"That's not how you catch a fish," Tigerheart's fur bristled furiously at the sound of Bearheart's voice.The young deputy turned to see the evening patrol, composed of Redtail, Bearheart, Sunningfur, Firestripe,and Whitepaw.  
"I know that!" He hissed. Bearheart met his gaze evenly, and Tigerheart stared menacingly at him.  
"Father, please," Sunningfur mewed, her voice desperate, "Don't fight." The young she-cat gave him a stern look through emerald eyes. Tigerheart's eyes softened, his heart suddenly filling with pride. Sunningfur was the mirror image of Flametears, and his two sons Firestripe and Redtail had inherited some of her traits. His kits were all he had to live for. Sunningfur herself had recently left the nursery, after giving birth to Goldenpaw and Polarpaw by Bearheart. But now, Tigerheart meant nothing to anyone.

_Come on, that's not true and you know it._  
_**Shut up. **I dont want to think about her._

Tigerheart gave a welcoming purr and flicked Bearheart across the muzzle with his tail. The two toms argued often, but they were good friends.

"I'm sorry, Bearheart. I've just been a little edgy since..." Tigerheart's voice trailed off as he remembered the light dying from Flametears's eyes. Sunningfur, Redtail, and Firestripe exchangeda look, their tailsdrooping slightly. Flametears had been their mother. Sensing what was wrong with Tigerheart,Bearheart gave him a friendly nudge and stretched his massive head to touch the deputy's flank.

"I miss her too," He quietly mewed, and for a moment, all the cats were lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Padding slowly into camp, Tigerheart's eyes focused on his paws in front of him, watching howmuch slower they seemed to move since the day Flametears had died. He didn't look up, at least not until he collided head on with another cat. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" Tigerheart's breath caught in his throat as his eyes rested upon the cat he had run into. He was drowning in the depths of her emerald gaze, mesmerized by the sheen of that beautiful tortoiseshell fur. How was it possible that he had never noticed the radiance in which her pelt shone, the light that shone in her eyes?

_I know how._

It was because he had been in love with **her**, because it was impossible for him to lose his breath around Poppytail because Flametears had already taken his heart. He had been padding after her since he was barely an apprentice.

And then all of a sudden, it hit him like a tidal wave of pain so strongly that he had to close his eyes as it washed over him, filling every inch of his body.

**_She's dead._**

He could not love Poppytail. He couldn't. He would never forget Flametears, never. She would never leave his thoughts, his memories, or his heart. He still loved Flametears. _I **love** her. _

The weight of this burden hung on his shoulders. He was ThunderClan deputy. He couldn't spend all of his time chasing after she-cats. Forcing himself to look anywhere but in Poppytail's shining green eyes, he turned and padded away from his hope, his love, his life.

This was the eclipse of the heart.

* * *

**Awww so sad! Well, I think so, anyways. Haha. I'm lame.**

**Rate and review pleassse. **

**Twitcherz out. :**


	4. Chapter Three

**Poppytail's POV**

The day was beginning to end, though the temperature was still quite warm, and there was no complaint. The water swirled around the stones, gurgling as it did so, a peaceful sound thata could easily lull a kit to sleep. The water was clear, if not cold, and this was a beautiful sight to behold. From this place, it was quite simple, and easy to see the sunset, as it was doing now, the clouds gathering around the sun as it dipped into the horizon, the sky changing to hues of pink and orange.

A she-cat had taken advantage of this spot, sitting peacefully on the steps, a smile easily visible on her visage. She hated to be alone, but apparently it seemed to be her destiny or something. She had made little friends, though she had tried, and seemed very much the opposite of what her mother had been. Adventurous, friendly... and most of all, surrounded by family and friends. The tortoiseshell she cat shook her head forlornly. This could not be what StarClan had planned for her, right? Surely, since life seemed, to her, be at an all-time low, things would look up right?

Her gaze was still riveted on the sunset, though her mind was still thinking. There were many in the clan, though barely any she could call friends. What was going on here? Was StarClan punishing her or something? The clouds were beginning to turn a deep red, reminding her of bloodshed. Bloodshed... like how Mistpelt had been murdered by Leopardclaw two moons ago. And bloodshed, reminding her of the many deaths that were probably still to come from Leopardstar's quest for power. Soon, no cats would be safe, even within the darkest and most secluded corners of the forest that they called home. And, no matter how life was, home would always be ThunderClan.

"Hey, Poppytail!" Her thoughts were scattered at the sound of a voice calling her name. She sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent. It was her own apprentice, Ivypaw. The tortoiseshell queen nodded absently at Ivypaw. The light brown tabby cocked her head questioningly. Poppytail realized how foolish she must look, but she didn't care. For reasons unknown to her, Tigerheart was ignoring her. Ivypaw scrambled up to the rock to sit beside her mentor. "Sure is a beautiful evening, isn't it?" A warm smile, true and genuine, lit up the dappled cat's face.

"Yes, it is. We should head back though. I'm sure you'll get chosen for the Gathering tonight," Poppytail gazed deeply into Ivypaw's light blue eyes. Ivypaw was the grand-daughter of Leopardstar, the cat who was undoubtedly planning his revenge upon Swiftstar and the whole of ThunderClan. Her mother was Brightfur, and her father was Graystorm.

Ivypaw's whole pelt quivered with anticipation. She had never been to a Gathering before.

"Do you really think so? I hope so!" Ivypaw purred, flicking her mentor's flank with her tail. Poppytail purred back at the young cat, feeling the warmth of the bond that was between a mentor and apprentice.

"Of course I think so, mousebrain. Swiftstar would have to have beetles in his brain not to pick you!" The tortoiseshell mewed, standing up abruptly. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

**Tigerheart's POV**

"You're not going to the Gathering?"

Tigerheart let all his shock and disbelief show in those six words he had uttered. He stared back in disbelief at his leader, who was staring up defiantly at the ThunderClan deputy.

"You heard me, Tigerheart. I'm not going. This Clan is full of traitors. You lead them," The small gray tabby spat, his green eyes glaring at the deputy. The ginger tabby flinched, his frustration growing.

"But you have to go! You're our leader!" His desperation was growing, and inside his mind he began to panic. What would ThunderClan do if their leader refused to go? Swiftstar's eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Are you questioning my orders?" He hissed, standing up and looming over the ginger tom. Tigerheart shook his head, and dipped his head in assent. Swiftstar paused, and mewed, "Good. You shall take Brightfur, Graystorm, Lionheart, Poppytail, Firestripe, Bearheart,Littlefish, Ivypaw, Pantherpaw, Polarpaw, and Goldenpaw."

Tigerheart nodded, the shock of his leader's lack of faith still cutting into him like thorns. "As you wish, Swiftstar."

The old gray leader did not respond. He curled his tail over his eyes and stared off into nothingness. Tigerheart wondered if he was staring into the future and watching the destruction of ThunderClan.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Tigerheart recited the familiar words, daunted by how high this rock was. The Clan slowly gathered around him, their confusion at seeing the deputy where their leader usually stood apparent in the way they quietly conversed with each other.

"What are you doing up there?" Sunningfur, his own daughter, asked the question that the ginger tabby was sure his whole Clan was wondering.

"Swiftstar is not well enough to attend the Gathering." Tigerheart announced. He saw the ripple of shock spread throughout the mass of cats. "He has asked me to lead the Clan to this Gathering. The cats he has chosen are Brightfur, Graystorm, Lionheart, Poppytail, Firestripe, Bearheart, Littlefish, Ivypaw, Pantherpaw, Polarpaw, and Goldenpaw. Aspenleaf, you will be in charge of defending the camp while we are away." The tiger-striped tom surveyed the cats through wide golden eyes as he leapt down from the Highrock. The cats he had named followed him slowly, as if they still were wondering if their leader was going to be all right.

Suddenly, Tigerheart began to sprint through the trees, hurtling towards Fourtrees. He felt as if he was running from his problems, but as long as the cats who followed him depended on him, he could never truly be free.


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Woo! An author's note! All right, first off, the point of view will switch between Tigerheart, Ivypaw, Poppytail, and a mysterious fourth character yet to be announced. : Yes. A cliffy. And to prove that I have written the next chapter, here's a preview!

Tigerheart leapt onto the Great Rock, his tail stiff in anticipation. He gazed downwards onto the mass of cats, their eyes gleaming unnaturally in the silver moonlight. He felt his paws touch the pawprints of his warrior ancestors, the prints left over moons and moons of time. They were long-gone now, hunting among the indigo sky, but his paws tingled to know that they had once stood in the exact spot on which he was now waiting for the Gathering to begin.


	6. Chapter Four

**IVYPAW'S POV**

A small light brown tabby she-cat delicately stepped down into the clearing of Fourtrees, where the four oaks towered above the throng of cats. Sniffing the air, she realized that ThunderClan was the last to arrive. And it figured, seeing as Swiftstar was supposedly too ill to attend. But Ivypaw knew that it was a lie. If there was a trace of sickness in the camp, it would have spread like wildfire. The apprentice knew it was not best to cause trouble for Tigerheart, who was now nervously padding towards Tabicopelt, a friendly ShadowClan warrior-well, as friendly as they can get.

She scented a RiverClan apprentice hiding behind the Great Rock, and her curiousity got the best of her. Slowly creeping alongside the breadth of the massive boulder, she saw a small clearing. The apprentice must have been nearby, but she could not see it. A flash of moonlight glinted upon a pair of eyes.

Two green eyes stared into Ivypaw's light blue ones, and the light brown tabby felt as if she was drowning in the deep jade pools of his eyes. She couldn't move. His lithe form stepped out of the shadows, and Ivypaw's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes rested upon his fit dark ginger body. The moonlight turned his orange tabby fur almost silver, and she shyly dipped her head to the young cat.

"Hi," She breathed, her brown fur burning. She sniffed the air, breathing in his warm, tantalizingly sweet scent and discovered that he was from RiverClan. "I'm Ivypaw, ThunderClan apprentice."

The dark ginger tabby swiped his tongue over his front left paw, which was dipped in white. He paused, and mewled, "I'm Flamingpaw, RiverClan's medicine cat apprentice." Flamingpaw accidently brushed his flank against Ivypaw's, and she flinched, her fur bristling from a strange static feeling.

"Medicine cat? Then you must know my best friend! Do you know him? Pantherpaw?" Ivypaw found herself purring, and was strangely thrilled when Flamingpaw sat down next to her and purred as loud as a LionClan cat who had caught enough prey to feed the whole of StarClan.

"Of course I do. And I know Cedarflower as well. Are they well?" Flamingpaw questioned the ThunderClan apprentice. His fur was barely touching Ivypaw's light tabby pelt, but her striped gray paws tingled.

"Flamingpaw!" Ivypaw jumped, her fur bristling uneasily. Out of the shadows stepped Skyfire, the RiverClan medicine cat. And he looked absolutely furious. Ivypaw felt a strange flicker of guilt. Flamingpaw jumped to his paws, hissing. Bristling furiously, he spat, "You could have at least warned us you were coming and not scare the living daylights out of Ivypaw!"

The light brown tabby opened her mouth to say something, but found no words. Her mouth gaped uselessly.

"Time to go, Flamingpaw," Skyfire's dark blue eyes narrowed into slits as they rested upon Ivypaw, a gaze filled with fury. The apprentice said nothing but glared defiantly at the snowy-pelted tom, her light blue eyes flashing with anger. Flamingpaw's tail drooped to the ground, trailing in the dust. The dark ginger tabby turned to Ivypaw and gently licked her light ear. Pressing his muzzle to her brown tabby flank in farewell, he padded after his mentor, turning his head back every couple steps as if he didn't want to leave her behind. She silently begged for him to leave. After staring once more at her with some strange emotion in his dark emerald eyes, he disappeared into the trees behind his Clanmate.

For a long time, Ivypaw's light blue eyes remained fixated upon the spot where he had disappeared. Then, her heart still racing, she followed the path she had found that led back to Fourtrees. Distancing herself from Flamingpaw on purpose, she sat alone, waiting silently for the Gathering to begin.

* * *

**Sorry, but that's it for this chapter. I spent a half hour typing up the rest of the chapter, which included the preview you got yesterday, but my computer froze and POOOOOOF.**

**It's in my notebook. I just have to retype it.**

**NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW! NO SCHOOL FOR ME! **

**EDIT: I had to edit it once more because I just got back from soccer regional finals (WE WON!) and I was tired and wrote words like 'perfect' instead of purpose, and 'snack' instead of cat. haha. I'm dumb. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter Five

**Tigerheart**

Nervously pacing the clearing of Fourtrees, a large ginger tabby flicked his tail in agitation, clearly nervous. Suddenly, he was almost knocked off of his paws by a friendly nudge. He turned and let out a purr to see Cedarflower acting like herself again. She'd been distant ever since Flametears had...

He couldn't even complete the thought. Flicking the medicine cat with his tail affectionately, he surveyed the clearing with narrowed golden eyes. By scent he could easily tell that ThunderClan had been the last to arrive. Dark blue eyes stared into Tigerheart's amber orbs, and he felt unnerved. A moment later, he relaxed as Pantherpaw, Cedarflower's apprentice, let out a miniscule growl and playfully batted at the deputy's tail with his front paws.

A sweet scent drifted into his parted maw, and Tigerheart distinguished it easily as Poppytail approaching. Her tail held high in greeting, emerald eyes clear and shining, she trotted up to the three ThunderClanners (**I LIKE that word**) and dipped her head. An image of Flametears purring at him drifted into his mind, and he ignored her greeting, instead stalking stiff-legged up to the Great Rock.

Tigerheart leapt onto the Great Rock, his tail stiff in anticipation. He gazed downwards onto the mass of cats, their eyes gleaming unnaturally in the silver moonlight. He felt his paws touch the pawprints of his warrior ancestors, the prints left over moons and moons of time. They were long-gone now, hunting among the indigo sky, but his paws tingled to know that they had once stood in the exact spot on which he was now waiting for the Gathering to begin.

Standing beside him was the RiverClan leader, Darkstar, who was gazing into the same sky in which StarClan hunted. Swiveling his head towards Tigerheart suddenly, the black tom pricked his ears in surprise.

"Tigerheart? Has something happened to Swiftstar?" The RiverClan leader asked kindly. Tigerheart figured that Darkstar still remembered the many lives he owed to ThunderClan helping them defeat ShadowClan when the deputy was still an apprentice.

"It would be a shame for such a noble leader to die, although I'm sure that Tigerheart here would be competent to lead a Clan," A cold voice sneered, and the black stripes on Tigerheart's back stood on end. Bristling, he spun around and saw a huge golden tabby tom with black spots leap onto the Great Rock beside Darkstar. Hatred rose like bile in his throat, but he forced himself to respectfully dip his head to Leopardstar, his greatest enemy. Leopardstar purred in amusement, adding, "That's right, bow to me." Tigerheart let out a low growl as a silver tabby she-cat leapt upon the Great Rock. Rainstar looked bewildered for a moment, but seeing Tigerheart and Leopardstar, she let out a small sigh of exasperation.

"Good grief, can't you two put aside your differences at least for tonight?" The WindClan leader meowed irritably, her silver tail twitching. Leopardstar gave Tigerheart a polite nod, and Tigerheart returned the gesture, however grudgingly and unwillingly. "Good, then, that's settled. Tigerheart, where is Swiftstar?"

"He is ill, but he shall be well enough to attend the next Gathering," Tigerheart responded confidently, though in his mind, he added, _I hope. _The other three leaders seemed to believe him, as Darkstar gave a commanding yowl that echoed throughout the hollow of Fourtrees. Immediately, the Clans sat down and gazed up at the leaders-well, the leaders plus Tigerheart.

Forcing himself to look anywhere but into Poppytail's eyes, Tigerheart watched as Darkstar stepped forward, giving the ThunderClan deputy a small smile of encouragement.

"I will speak first, if that is all right?" Darkstar looked at the the other three cats questioningly. When there were no objections, he continued, "RiverClan is continuing to thrive. Barktail has blessed us with another litter of kits. And we have a new warrior. Graypawis now known as Grayfur."

Purrs of approval sounded throughout the clearing. Tigerheart briefly caught a glimpse of a smoky gray tom with his head held high. Darkstar stepped back, and meowed, "Tigerheart? Would you wish to speak next?"

Suddenly lost for words, Tigerheart nodded and swallowed the lump of apprehension forming in his throat. Uneasily, he stepped forward, and for a moment his breath was taken away by the many pairs of shining eyes, like amber. It was daunting. Clearing his throat, he meowed,

"Swiftstar is recovering from a chill. He will recover soon and take his place at the next Gathering," Pausing, he caught sight of Poppytail gazing at him with proud jade eyes. Feeling strengthened, he continued, "Cedarflower, our medicine cat, has decided to take on an apprentice. Pantherpaw will be our next medicine cat. Also, we have new apprentices, and Brightfur is expecting another litter of kits." Soft purrs arose from the throng of cats, and Tigerheart caught sight of Graystorm gazing lovingly at Brightfur. A few cats quietly congratulated him.

Rainstar gave news of extra monsters near the Thunderpath, though Tigerheart wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy staring at those cold emerald eyes that belong to his enemy. Leopardstar was a cat of extreme skill, strength, and cunning. Surely when he had vowed revenge, the ShadowClan leader had meant it?

Leopardstar stepped forward, and Tigerheart was all ears. Grinning maliciously, he let out a silky purr as he noticed Tigerheart cringe when he looked at him. Tigerheart glared back at him with defiant amber eyes; he wasn't going to let Leopardstar get to him, that was for sure!

"ShadowClan is thriving under my rule now more than ever. Lunastar was a cruel leader, and deserved to die. StarClan told me so ina dream," Leopardstar announced in a grand voice. Tigerheart hissed in disbelief; there was no way that the noble warrior ancestors would demand a killing in cold-blood. "We have new warriors. Tabicopaw and Smallpaw are now known as Tabicopelt and Smallfur." Leopardstar paused to listen to the purrs of approval.

"I have a request to make. I'm sure many of you know that when I left ThunderClan, I had left behind three of my beloved kits. But they chose to stay. However, their kits are another story. Tigerheart, it is my right to have my grandkits. I ask that you give me Ivypaw and Runningpaw."

Horrified, Tigerheart stared at Leopardstar for a few moments with shock clear in his liquid-amber eyes. Composing himself, he drew himself up and glared definatly at the ShadowClan leader.

"Of course not. Ivypaw and Runningpaw belong with their parents, in ThunderClan. They are pure ThunderClan. They were born in ThunderClan, and you and Birchpelt both were in ThunderClan at the time they were born. Just because you left doesn't alter that," Tigerheart meowed, and yowls of approval sounded from the ThunderClan cats below. Leopardstar's green eyes glinted maliciously, and he growled so that only Tigerheart could hear, "This isn't over."

"This Gathering is over," Rainstar announced, and promptly jumped off of the Great Rock. The other three cats followed, but not before Tigerheart growled ferociously at Leopardstar; he wouldn't lose to a fleabag like him!

The ThunderClan cats were already gathered together, waiting for instructions. The ginger tabby noticed Ivypaw's gaze was on a RiverClan tom, an apprentice by the looks of it. Ignoring the thought completely, he meowed, "Come on. We're going home."

* * *

**Author's Note: AUGGHHH! I'm sorry! That was a really really bad chapter but I always suck at writing Gatherings. I promise the next one will be much better!**

**Um. R&R please!Or else I will assassinate Kate and Cherith**

All right, you get a vote.

Who do you want as a fourth point of view? I was orignally going to do Flamingpaw, and I do have acouple of written chapters already withhim in them, so I might have to rewrite the story. Oh well, it'd be fun!

So here are your choices!

A) Flamingpaw

B) Darkstar

C) Leopardstar

D) Sunningfur


	8. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note: I know you must be getting sick of these, but assuming that Flamingpaw continues to dominate in the polls, I'll write another chapter tomorrow. I'm going up north for the day and I'm hoping to write about 5-6 more chapters while up there. So that leaves about..maybe 20 chapters total for this story, give or take a few.**

**OH! I'm working on another story about a cat with epilepsy (having uncontrollable seizures at any given time). Her name is Twitchpaw. And yes, Twitchpaw is based on me loosely, so I hope that you enjoy the story, which will be posted on Saturday (seeing as the last day of school for ME is on Friday. YAY PRIVATE SCHOOLS!) I'll give you 4-5 chapters tomorrow and Monday, and then no more updating until Saturday. I need to study for exams!**

Enjoy your weekend.

--Twitcherz


	9. Chapter Six

**IVYPAW  
**

Ivypaw slowly trudged into the camp, a mouse clamped firmly in her jaws. She hadn't felt truly alive sinceshe had met Flamingpaw. Her tabby pelt quivered at the thought of seeing him again. The light brown apprentice pricked up her ears at the sound of approaching pawsteps. A heartbeat later, Goldenpaw burst into the clearing, calmly approaching Ivypaw. Ivypaw dipped her head politely in greeting. The lithe ginger tabby licked a white paw and purred happily at her friend.

_We're so different...and then, we're so similiar..._

Goldenpaw was the daughter of Aloepelt and Firestripe, Tigerheart's son. Goldenpaw was the granddaughter of heroes like Flametears and Tigerheart. Ivypaw, on the other hand, was the granddaughter of traitors like Leopardstar and Birchpelt. Staring down at her gray-striped paws, she knew that the blood of traitors coursed through her veins every second of her life. Goldenpaw stared at Ivypaw through narrowed leaf-green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Goldenpaw curiously glanced at Ivypaw. For a moment, Ivypaw was tempted to wail aloud with despair and tell her friend what was wrong. But Ivypaw just forced herself to purr, feeling absolutely sick to her stomach as she did so.

"I'm fine. I must have eaten a squirrel that disagreed with me," She mewled, her tail twitching in false contentment. She half-willed Goldenpaw to see through her lie, but if she did, Goldenpaw wasn't about to show it. The ginger tabby purred and swiped her tongue over Ivypaw's ear gently. The brown she-cat stiffened, her light blue eyes clouded and unreadable.

"Mousebrain. You should have seen the medicine cat!" Goldenpaw purred affectionately, nudging her friend. But Ivypaw wasn't paying attention...medicine cat? Flamingpaw was a medicine cat. Everything made her think of him. She didn't understand it.

"Ivypaw?" Her friend's voice sounded distant and far away. Everything was obscured from her mind except a small ginger mackeral tabby with dark green eyes. Try as she might, he kept surfacing to her mind.

"I'm going to hunt again," The light brown tabby lied, "Will you take this mouse back to the fresh-kill pile for me?" Goldenpaw obliged, and Ivypaw turned and raced through the forest, not even noticing when her paw pads scourred a sharp stone. Her paw pads were cracked and bleeding, but she did not care. Bursting into the clearing of Sunningrocks, she paced up and down the river. Closing her blue eyes, she let out a soft mew.

* * *

**A/N: AND THE WINNER IS FLAMINGPAW!**

**FLAMINGPAW**

From withing a small cave upon an island, a fiery-pelted tomcat listened to the reeds whistle as they swayed in the wind. He pricked his ears and strained to listen for leaks in Spiritcloud's chest. The brave ginger warrior had been coughing a lot recently. Skyfire watched him approvingly as Flamingpaw's emerald eyes focused on the sick cat.

"It's not greencough," He meowed at last, and Spiritcloud sighed with relief as the apprentice continued, "It's not whitecough. You have a cold, a bad one at that. You'll need some feverfew and coltsfoot, and to be safe, stay in the camp for the next three days. I mean it, or this will turn into whitecough." Spiritcloud nodded obediently. Skyfire let out an approving purr.

"Excellent! Now, we have plenty of coltsfoot, but we'll need some more feverfew. Where does feverfew grow best?" Skyfire quizzed Flamingpaw.

"Mousebrain! By now you should know that it grows best near the gorge or by the ThunderClan border near Sunningrocks," The dark ginger tom teased his mentor. Skyfire flicked him affectionately with his tail, obviously feeling the strong bond between mentor and apprentice.

"Good, good. I don't want you near the gorge, so would you please get as much feverfew as you can at Sunningrocks?"Flamingpaw dipped his head in assent, though inside, his heart was pounding so loud he thought it was impossible that his white-pelted mentor could not hear itt. Feverfew was near ThunderClan. And _she_ was in ThunderClan. His mind wandered once again to her light brown tabby fur, and the way it rippled when she moved. He thought of those unusual light blue eyes, and his heart beat a single name, the one he was always thinking of since the Gathering nine moonrises ago; Ivypaw.

* * *

His emerald eyes burned with absolute longing to see her again as he passed the Fallen Oak. He knew he was nearing Sunningrocks, and his heartbeat quickened. Gazing longingly across the river, he caught trace of a sweet scent drafting towards him, drawing nearer and nearer. Flamingpaw knew that _she _was getting closer. He wasn't sure if other cats were with her. It took all of his self control not to swim across the river to be with her. And then he saw her, delicately stepping out of the bracken. She slowly padded alongside the river and stared hungrily across the it with those bright blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat. Sniffing the air, he knew that she was alone. He heard a small mew escape her. 

"Are you alone?" She mewed, her voice seeming to echo in the rocks. Hesitantly, Flamingpaw stepped out from his hidden spot from among the ferns. He didn't answer, but he slipped into the blanket of water and swam strongly across the river to where Ivypaw was waiting. Shaking off the droplets of water that clung to her fur, he let out a light purr and touched his nose to Ivypaw's shyly.

"We're alone. I asked Darkstar to keep the patrols away from here due to hostile ThunderClanners," He teased playfully, his pelt slick with water brushing against Ivypaw's brown fur. She let out a playful growl, mewing, "Well, you RiverClan lot normally would rip my fur off thinking I was trying to eat your smelly fish."

"I'm a medicine cat," He purred gently, twining his tail with Ivypaw's, adding, "and even if I weren't, I would never hurt you." For whatever reason, Ivypaw looked uneasy. She licked Flamingpaw's forehead and hesitantly meowed,

"I can't see you, Flamingpaw."

The dark orange tabby felt his heart being ripped apart by thorn-sharp claws of pain. His jade eyes clouded. Hadn't she felt it too? He had seen it in her eyes. His tabby fur bristled in sudden anger. Ivypaw stretched her head to touch her muzzle to his, but he backed away, his whole body numb with shock.

"Flamingpaw, you don't understand," Ivypaw meowed in a gentle voice. The medicine cat apprentice bristled even more.

"No, Ivypaw. _You _don't understand." His voice quivered as he added quietly, "I care for you." Ivypaw looked down at delicate gray paws and her blue eyes clouded.

"I do care for you, Flamingpaw, so much that it scares me," Flamingpaw's fur burned and his heart felt light. She continued, "But we can't ignore the facts. I'm in ThunderClan, and you're in RiverClan." Flamingpaw bristled defensively.

"So?" He mewed stubbornly, "No cat would ever catch us, and even if they did, I'd claw any cat who tried to stop us!" Ivypaw smiled sadly as he pushed his muzzle into her light brown fur. She'd never felt this way, he knew it. Tails twining, he began to purr softly.

"You're a medicine cat," Ivypaw mewed in a quiet voice, more to herself than to Flamingpaw, "We can't."

But Flamingpaw had already made up his mind, since the first time he had laid eyes upon her lithe light brown tabby form, since he had seen her light blue eyes shining on the night of the Gathering. And from the look he received from Ivypaw, she, too, had made up her mind from the first time they had met.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter! R&R please!**


	10. Chapter Seven

**TIGERHEART**

The forest was in full bloom, the leaves swaying in the soft summer-colored sigh of the wind. The breeze carried a harsh, familiar scent towards the nostrils of an unusually large ginger tabby. The tabby tom parted his maw to identify the scent. His nose scrunched up in recognition. It was quite unwelcome, and Tigerheart didn't understand why RiverClan would dare set foot upon Sunningrocks so soon after ThunderClan had helped them drive away WindClan and ShadowClan. Behind him, Polarpaw wrinkled up his face in pure disgust. His sister Goldenpaw had the same thought.

"Yuck! RiverClan at Sunningrocks?" She growled, her ginger fur bristling. Poppytail, who was also on the patrol with her apprentice, Ivypaw, growled agreement. Ivypaw, on the other hand, kneaded her front paws anxiously in the dirt. Her pale blue eyes blazed with a sort of longing as she stared across the river at the opposite bank. Goldenpaw gave her a curious look, but Ivypaw's light brown tail drooped and she shook her head slowly to herself. Tigerheart ignored her strange behavior and sniffed the air. He realized that only one RiverClan cat had been here, and quite often by the way things smelled.

Just then, a small dark ginger tabby appeared from the fronds blooming on the opposite bank of the river. The ginger tom confidently swam across the river. Looming over the much smaller cat, he unsheathed his claws and extended a forepaw threateningly at the tom's throat. Tigerheart felt Ivypaw stiffen beside him. _Why was she so nervous? _

* * *

**IVYPAW**

The light brown tabby silently willed for Flamingpaw not to reveal himself and return later. Much to her despair, he showed himself. Ivypaw stiffened as he swam across the river and tried to look as angry as her Clanmates, but her gray paws tingled at the sight of his strong muscles propelling himself towards them. She relaxed slightly as he shook off and looked over her with apparent indifference; Flamingpaw wouldn't give her away. Ivypaw surpressed a squeal of utmost horror as Tigerheart loomed over the apprentice, his rage at an all-time high.

"What are you doing here?" The ThunderClan deputy snarled menacingly, his lip curled back in disgust.

"I'm a medicine cat," He pointed out reasonably in a small, quiet voice. Ivypaw locked eyes with Flamingpaw, trying to put all her affection for him in her liquid blue orbs. Flamingpaw gave her a slight nod, and despite the tension in the air, she had to stifle a purr.

"True. But you're also still an apprentice, and medicine cat or not, you are still RiverClan," Tigerheart meowed in his deep voice. He sat down next to the rest of his patrol, calmly adding, "Why are you here?"

"The stories are true. You are fair," Flamingpaw mewed, his voice carrying a hint of admiration for the brave warrior, "I was sent by Skyfire to meet with your leader. Our cats are very sick with whitecough. Spiritcloud pulled through, but two of our elders have already died." Narrowing his amber eyes thoughtfully, Tigerheart mewed, "Go on." Flamingpaw shot him a grateful look with wide green eyes.

"Our normal supply of feverfew gros by the gorge. But Twolegs have uprooted our entire supply and planted unnatural plants of no use to us in their place. If our cats do not get feverfew, they will die! For the sake of my Clan, please allow us to take a daily supply of feverfew!" Flamingpaw pleaded, his eyes distressed. On closer inspection, Flamingpaw looked dead on his paws. His deep jade eyes were red-rimmed with exhaustion, and he swayed on his paws. Unable to control herself, Ivypaw rushed forward to touch noses with the RiverClan medicine cat tenderly. He blinked gratefully, his eyes telling her more than he could ever say. Embarrassed, Ivypaw stepped back to stand beside her mentor, fur burning.

"I suppose I could allow it," Tigerheart slowly replied, "I'm sure Swiftstar would agree." Ivypaw's tail drooped. The gray tabby leader hadn't left his den in days, and the Clan was beginning to worry. Only Tigerheart's firm belief in StarClan and his strong leadership was holding the Clan together. Flamingpaw dipped his head in relief and respect.

"You've saved my Clan. RiverClan thanks you, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder," The ginger tom hesistated before adding, "Give Swiftstar my best regards. I hope he recovers soon. If he has whitecough, sometimes coltsfoot is better than catnip." He paused, and mewed, "Goodbye, Tigerheart, Poppytail, Goldenpaw, Runningpaw." His voice quivered with emotion as he added, "Goodbye, Ivypaw." He took a generous helping of feverfew.

Ivypaw could hardly stand to watch him swim across the river once more, his strong paws propelling him away from Sunningrocks, from ThunderClan, from them...from her. The light she-cat watched him stare back at the ThunderClan cats and give them a respectful nod. Then the dark ginger mackeral tabby disappeared into the bracken.

The rest of the patrol turned and began to walk away. Ivypaw rested her unusual blue eyes on the spot where he had disappeared, and unhappily turned away and followed her Clanmates, her heart aching. Goldenpaw touched her ginger tail to Ivypaw's light brown flank. Her pale green eyes glowed with mischief.

"What a handsome RiverClan tom he was!" She purred, her eyes glittering. Ivypaw gave her a little smile. _If only you knew..._

"He's a medicine cat," The tabby mewed distantly, her eyes clouding, "It would never work out."

"Oh, I know. I'd never betray the Clan," Goldenpaw flicked Ivypaw affectionately with her tail. The lithe brown apprentice did not respond, only stared down at her gray paws, overwhelmed with guilt. _What in StarClan's name am I doing?_Her paws seemed to move much slower, and she barely noticed when Goldenpaw mewed, "Come on, Ivypaw! You're moving slower than Missingwhiskers!"

The light brown tabby was just an apprentice of eight moons. She couldn't be old enough to feel this way...or could she? Her tail dragged in the dirt, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Her grandfather, Leopardstar, had been the ultimate traitor. He had murdered Sootfur, the ThunderClan deputy before Tigerheart. He'd killed Lunastar and Cloudstorm to seize power in ShadowClan. And now he was plotting revenge on ThunderClan and even trying to take her and Runningpaw. Her grandmother Birchpelt had done all these things with him and even helped him in his quest for power. Her parents, Brightfur and Graystorm, were loyal ThunderClan warriors, but maybe these things skipped a generation. Perhaps she was destined to be a traitor. Maybe she couldn't change the fact that she had 'bad blood'. She wasn't sure. In fact, the only thing she **was **sure of was the way she felt around Flamingpaw. Even so...

She was a traitor.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill. R&R please!**


	11. Chapter Eight

**FLAMINGPAW**

All around him, the stench of sickness and coming death rose. Blood washed around his ginger and white paws, staining them scarlet. He saw a light brown tabby pad towards him, her pale blue eyes shining. He bound towards her, tail held high to greet her. But Ivypaw vanished, and the blood grew deeper and deeper until his paws gave way and he was drowning in a pool of blood.

"No! Don't leave me!" Flamingpaw yowled, thrashing wildly. His claws scrabbled madly to reach the surface, but he found nothing to grip.

"I have to, Flamingpaw, we're out of feverfew! Wake up!" Opening terrified emerald eyes, he saw his snow-pelted mentor standing over him with curiousity in his dark blue and green eyes. Panting, Flamingpaw still felt the stickiness of blood stuck underneath his paws, but when he looked, nothing remained. His fur was clean, but he felt as if a warm liquid still stained his ginger fur. The ginger tabby still smelled sickness, but RiverClan was riddled with disease. It was to be expected.

"Erm, can I come with you?" The apprentice quickly improvised. Skyfire affectionately flicked his apprentice with his tail. "Of course," Skyfire purred gently. The two cats paddedswiftly out of their secluded den, nodding to the warrior Grayfur as they left the camp. Grayfur dipped his head in deepest respect. Flamingpaw's fur prickled in embarrassment. He knew that he was still an apprentice, and wasn't used to the reverance in which all cats treated medicine cats. But was he really worthy of that respect, anyways? He was breaking the warrior code to see Ivypaw. As Skyfire led Flamingpaw across the river, he felt as if he were nothing but a filthy traitor.

* * *

At Sunningrocks, a ThunderClan patrol was waiting, undoubtedly making sure that no cat would steal prey. The patrol consisted of Bearheart, Lionheart, Aspenleaf, Runningpaw, and Ivypaw. Flamingpaw stared hungrily at the light tabby, and saw her give him a shy smile. Runningpaw, Ivypaw's brother, waved his tail in greeting to the medicine cat apprentice, and Flamingpaw nodded in return. While Ivypaw looked more like her mother, Brightfur, with a light brown tabby pelt, Runningpaw was a perfect copy of his father Graystorm, his smoky gray tabby fur the same shade and his brown tabby paws the only sign that he was related to his mother and sister. It was obvious the two were kin, however, for the protective stance that Runningpaw stood in while standing next to his sibling was all too familiar to Flamingpaw.

Skyfire and Bearheart quickly chatted, and the patrol turned away, ready to scout the other borders of their territory. Flamingpaw didn't take his piercing green eyes off of her for a heartbeat. Ivypaw glanced over her shoulder once, and then disappeared behind her fellowThunderClanners. Skyfire gave Flamingpaw a curious look.

"Be careful of where you place your affections, Flamingpaw," Skyfire meowed in a light yet stern voice. His eyes, one green and the other blue, were narrowed with concern. "Remember your oaths. You _are_ a medicine cat."

Flamingpaw gave him a skeptical "as-if" look. Twitching his tail irritably, he flattened the ginger fur prickling along his spine. He gave his mackeral tabby chest fur a couple of neat licks.

"I know. My heart knows this is the right path for me, as a medicine cat. Besides, she's ThunderClan, anyways. I know better than to start something with a squirrel-eater," He purred in amusement, but it made him feel sick inside. Skyfire gave him a doubtful look, but said nothing more as they returned home. Head spinning, he wondered how he had changed his mind so easily. Just a few moons ago he would have never done this, would have never even entertained the notion of falling in love, let alone with a ThunderClan cat. He didn't know. He did know better than to see Ivypaw, but, dread clutching his heart for some unexplained reason, Flamingpaw realized what it all came down to.

He was a traitor.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but it's prettttyyy crucial.**

**R&R please! I won't be posting until Friday due to final exams, butttttt...**

**On Friday night I'll post at least three chapters for this story and for my other one, Twitch.**


	12. Chapter Nine

**TIGERHEART**

Within the sheltered branches of a lush den, a large ginger tabby with black stripes slept fretfully, a frown apparent on his maw. Paws twitching, the deputy was having a dark nightmare. He was wading near the banks of the river, his paws strongly carrying him to the other side. Looking up, a tidal wave of blood rose above him. His jaw opened in a silent wail of terror. He braced himself, and felt the waves hit him like the oaks of Fourtrees had crashed on his baack. Yowling in alarm, he spit out blood as he surfaced to the top, growing exhausted. Tigerheart knew he was going to die. Briefly, he caught a glimpse of a light brown tabby, but she vanished as he called to the ThunderClan apprentice. He saw Flametears beside him briefly, yowling, "The Leopard will betray the Clan!"  
"Flametears! Ivypaw!" He cried, but blood washed over his yellow eyes, and he let out the breath he'd been holding and gave up his spirit.

Panting, Tigerheart's amber eyes fluttered open, his eyelids heavy. Eye stretched wide with alarm, his body felt battered and frail. He stumbled to the apprentices' den and peered inside the trunk in which they slept. Goldenpaw and Runningpaw were curled up close together, and the ThunderClan deputy remembered the carefree days he had lived as an apprentice and the nights he had spent with Flametears curled close to his side. He reflected how bizarre it was that his granddaughter was padding after his enemy's kin. But then again, love ignored all barriers. Nearby, Polarpaw slept soundly on the other side of his sister. Finally, Tigerheart's yellow eyes found who he was looking for; Ivypaw, a light brown tabby she-cat. She was an exact copy of her mother, Brightfur, promising the same swiftness and beauty. He remembered how she used to pad after Polarpaw, but recently, she had gone from a bubbly and bright apprentice to distant and secluded. She slept alone instead, her face unsmiling. Squeaks of terror emitted from her every now and then. Shuddering, Tigerheart realized that if his dream truly was a prophecy of coming doom, she might have to live through a real-life nightmare. His dream. Tiger-striped pelt quivering, he remembered what Flametears had told him in his dark dream.

"The Leopard will betray the Clan!" The words resounded in his head, a haunting echo as he realized that this was the second time StarClan had told him this. The first time it had happened, Ravenfur, Flametears's dead mentor, had warned Tigerheart on the night of his vigil. Six sunrises later, Leopardstar, then Leopardclaw, had murdered Sootfur, the former ThunderClan deputy. Leopardclaw disappeared, and the whole of ThunderClan assumed he was dead. Hoped he was dead. But when Leopardclaw brought the whole of ShadowClan and attacked the camp, he truly had betrayed the Clan. Leopardclaw had already betrayed the Clan.

So why was StarClan repeating themselves?

* * *

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter up later tonight! I have a fever. xx**


	13. Chapter Ten

**POPPYTAIL**

A ray of pure sunlight wove its way through undergrowth of tightly knitted bracken and lit up a tortoiseshell pelt of a thousand colors. The pretty tortoiseshell emerged from the undergrowth and found herself seated in a clearing that she did not recognize. However, as her green eyes scanned the sunlit clearing, she realized that she was not alone.

Head tilted in curiousity, Poppytail watched a white she-cat with ginger splotches trot neatly towards her. Her paws barely scathed the surface of the sandy floor, and she seemed to almost float towards the tortoiseshell warrior. Soft blue eyes full of stars, the queen touched noses with Poppytail. Poppytail flinched and shrank away, the touch burning with the hottest fire and the coldest ice. Gasping, the dappled queen recognized the cat and realized that she must be dreaming.

"Mistpelt!" Her heart ached as her best friend purred warmly. Mistpelt had been slaughtered brutally by Leopardstar three moons ago. Though it had been long ago, she was still shocked by the intensity of grief she now felt for the noble ThunderClan warrior. Mistpelt's fur shone with the sparkle of the stars as she mewed, "Look."

Poppytail saw a birch tree in the center of the clearing. Quizzically, Poppytail crawled slowly up to the tree, its branches reaching for the heavens. A seed drifted down from it, and she focused her green eyes on it. Without warning, the seed burst into flames, the flames devouring the seed hungrily. The ThunderClan warrior jumped backwards, her dappled flanks heaving in panic. The seed took the form of a flaming cat, though it was unrecognizable. The flaming cat stared at her with blank eyes, void of all emotion. It was dead, that was for sure. She heard Mistpelt mew, "Take heed of what you have seen, young warrior."

Poppytail tried to turn her head to look at her dead friend, but some unseen force held her in place like jaws of iron clamped around her neck, forcing her to watch the tree and the burning cat, whose pelt burned with flames. The crackle of the embers seemed to echo in the clearing, and a great fear seized Poppytail. She began to panic, wondering if Mistpelt had left her alone.

"The seed does not fall far from the tree. The Leopard will betray the Clan," Poppytail felt warm fur press against her side and felt a strange feeling of familiarity, almost like Mistpelt hadn't died. But a ragged breathing parted the fur on her ear, and Poppytail was reminded with Mistpelt's next words that her friend was truly gone.

"Tell Littlefish," There was a painful pause before Mistpelt continued, "Tell Littlefish that I love him. Tell him that I always have and always will. But tell him not to grieve and honor me by loving the living. He cannot ignore those around him."

"I will," Bittersweet regret clawed at Poppytail's heart as she imagined the future they might have had together. All of that was wasted now, thanks to Leopardstar, "I promise." A soft blacknes spread over her emerald orbs as she faded from her dream world. The last thing Poppytail heard before waking up was the gentle purrs coming from her dead friend. As she staggered to her paws, ready for the dawn patrol, Poppytail thought that she could still catch the faintest trace of the beautiful ginger and white warrior's scent.

**

* * *

**

**IVYPAW**

A single star glittered in the indigo sky above in the pale morning light. By far this was her favorite time of day, when it was not quite morning but no longer night. Staring into the river, she looked at her reflection in the water; her reflection changed to his.A gust of icy wind blew across the surface, scattering their reflection. A lone blackbird cried to his mate, and a pair of unusual blue eyes gleamed. She was hungry, yes, but she did not dare to seperate any kind of love. Especially since boundaries seperated her from the one she loved. But she ignored those boundaries, and was well on her way to see Flamingpaw. A rustle in the undergrowth told her that she had not left the camp undetected. Suddenly, a flurry of gray tabby fur shot past her and snatched the bird out of the air. The blackbird let out a single piercing cry, and went limp.

"Hello, Ivypaw." The brown tabby turned and saw her leader drop the dead ebony bird. Ivypaw dipped her head to Swiftstar. He obviously was no longer sick, but she hadn't seen him leave his den in quite some time. "Why are you up so early?"

"Hunting," She casually lied, meowing, "and wondering if StarClan really does watch us, actually." Swiftstar let out an amused purr, jade eyes dancing.

"At times they seem far away. But StarClan watches us all. See that star?" The ThunderClan leader indicated the lone star that Ivypaw had noticed before with a twitch of his tail. "When I was about your age, I met a she-cat. Her name was Sparrowfeather, and she was from RiverClan. Despite the warrior code, she was going to have my kits. But she died. And until she died, that star was never there." He twitched his ears, as if straining to hear Sparrowfeather's voice on the breeze. Ivypaw forgot for a moment that Swiftstar was her leader, and she pushed her muzzle into Swiftstar's light gray fur. He touched his tail tip to Ivypaw's brown tabby shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ivypaw whispered, her voice faint. She knew that Swiftstar would assume that she was sorry for his loss. But that wasn't entirely it. Ivypaw was apologizing in advance that she wasn't going to give up Flamingpaw. Even if it meant that it ended as tragically as Sparrowfeather.

Swiftstar turned and padded away, leaving behind the blackbird. On the leafy ground next to it stood another blackbird, smaller and slighter. It didn't even seem to notice that Ivypaw was standing next to it, and it was in mortal danger. She let out a piercing call, one that spoke clearly of despair and grief for her dead mate. The blackbird was crying, but this time, the moisture of the tears was on Ivypaw's heart.

**

* * *

**

**Well, you know the drill. R&R please!**


	14. Chapter Eleven

**FLAMINGPAW**

In a moonlit clearing, a huge vulture flew overhead. The predator let out a frustrated screech, impatiently circling the island that was home to a dark ginger tabby. All around him, the stench of death rose above. Undoubtedly that was what had attracted the vulture, who was gliding above the, waiting for a meal. The dark mackeral tom heard the pained coughing of a dying Clanmate besideh im, and he rushed over to assister her. He watched her fight for her life, sadness glistening in his jade eyes. Jaggedflower was one of RiverClan's finest warriors, but she was still struggling to inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. There was nothing more he could do. Jaggedflower had blackcough, an even more advanced form of the deadly greencough. He had given her feverfew and coltsfoot, but she was dying.

Flamingpaw rushed to his store of herbs and shook out a few poppy seeds from a dried poppy head. He mushed up the seeds into a fine powder. With his paws, he opened the warrior's jaw and placed the powder on her tongue. At least on her journey to StarClan, Jaggedflower would feel no pain. Flamingpaw realized, however, that it was too late as the dark gray warrior's body gave a sligth shudder and the last breath left her. Flamingpaw pushed his nose into her gray fur in silent grief.

A white tom padded in slowly, his fur streaked with mud and his green and blue eyes red-rimmed with exhaustion. Flamingpaw heard the sound of his approaching footsteps and looked up. His mentor had returned from burying Lamefoot, ablack-pelted RiverClan tom, and yet there were still many more graves to be dug. Just this morning, Spottedpaw, the deputy's apprentice, had died. Their leader, Darkstar, was losing another life to blackcough, and the apprentice prayed that soon StarClan might purge them of this sickness.

"Is she dead?" Skyfire meowed, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. Flamingpaw nodded numbly, still in shock from losing Jaggedflower. Skyfire touched noses with his apprentice in a rare gesture of affection, his oddly-colored eyes gleaming in understanding.

"I tried my best, but she died," Flamingpaw whispered hoarsely, hot angry tears threatening to spill over his hurt emerald eyes. He blinked them back, and meowed, "How is Darkstar?" Skyfire visibly flinched and looked away, eyes clouded.

"He lost another life, but StarClan have cleansed him from the sickness. He just needs rest," Skyfire responded calmly, though his eyes betrayed his frustration at not being able to preserve his leader's life. Both medicine cast knew now that only two lives remained. A painful cry reminded Flamingpaw taht he had work to do, and he grimly went to try to save the next victim of this plague, though often his efforts were in vain. As he scented even more coming death, he silently prayed,

_StarClan, if you can hear me, don't let our Clan die. Please spare us...and keep Ivypaw safe..._

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. I'm sorry! R&R please!**


	15. Chapter Twelve

**IVYPAW**

Pale blue eyes focused upon a falling leaf, and the liht she-cat felt the sudden chill of coming leaf-fall. Soon the trees would be more colorful than the pelts of a thousand tortoiseshells, its leaves an array of colors yet to be known. Seated in the sandy hollow, her mentor's piercing green eyes bore into her.

"Attack me," Her tortoiseshell mentor mewed simply, auburn tail flicking. Ivypaw's ears pricked up in suprise. She gazed at Poppytail, trying to figure out the best way to catch her off balance. She nervously looked at her mentor. Her green eyes hadn't moved from Ivypaw for a heartbeat. Ivypaw knew that Poppytail, although small, was bigger tahn her, so she focused her cerulean eyes on Poppytail's left shoulder. Dashing forward suddenly with incredible speed, Ivypaw ran at her left shoulder, but at the last second, the brown tabby ducked down as Poppytail swiped a powerful forepaw at her. Flattened to the ground, she slipped underneath Poppytail and clawed at her stomach; a potentially fatal move had her claws been unsheathed. Summoning every morsel of strength in her body, she kicked Poppytail's stomach with her back paws and flung the small tortoiseshell across the clearing. Her mentor landed with a sickening thud. Rushing over to her mentor, Ivypaw thought for one terrible moment that she was seriously injured. Then she saw Poppytail's jade eyes stretched wide with pride, and the tortoiseshell stood up, shaking dust out of her fur, purring.

"That's enough for today," The dappled warrior meowed, adding, "Before leaf-bare, I think you'll be a warrior."

Ivypaw purred, too stunned to speak. A warrior! A few moons ago, that was all she had ever dreamed of. But now her gray tabby paws itched to see him, Flamingpaw, the RiverClan tom she loved above all else. And if it hadn't been for the codes of honor and Clan loyalty she was breaking, that might not be such a problem.

* * *

**FLAMINGPAW**

Warm tabby fur pressed against his ginger pelt, now slick with water from swimming across the river. He wasn't dreaming, and he felt her purr rumble throughout her entire body. She wove her slender brown body around his, muzzles touching, tails entwined. He gazed at her with loving emerald eyes. Her light brown tabby fur had a sheen to it that no other cat had. Her pale blue eyes made his heart skip a beat with a single gaze. She possessed such beauty and grace that no other cat could possibly have, and she made him feel so special. She was so beautiful, so precious to him. And if he wasn't a medicine cat, and if he wasn't RiverClan, that wouldn't be so difficult.

"I love you, Ivypaw," He whispered, and felt his fur burn and tingle. He heard her purring grow louder, and for a heartbeat, they locked eyes. Blue on green, for a moment, they knew how the other felt.

"Oh, Flamingpaw," She purred, tail twining with his, "I love you, too, more than anything." Flamingpaw felt something tug on his heartstrings, and didn't say anything more, only wove his mackeral tabby body around hers, wanting this moment to last forever.

* * *

**IVYPAW**

For a moment, she was scared. Some cat could find out, and Flamingpaw was a medicine cat. She hesitated, her pale blue eyes swimming with confusion and doubt.

But then she saw two blackbirds fly away together, and she knew that everything would be all right, so long as she had Flamingpaw by her side.


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**TIGERHEART**

Tigerheart's amber eyes shot open, glazed over with fear. Flanks heaving, he felt Poppytail stir beside him. The striped tom stiffened, remembering that he was avoiding her.

"Tigerheart?" She murmured sleepily, "What's wrong?" He stood up abruptly and shook out clumps of moss entwined in his ginger fur. The black tabbystripes contrasted the light orange color. He really did look like a TigerClan cat.

"I had a dream," He began hesitantly. Poppytail's emerald eyes gleamed with anticipation. This was the fourth time he had had the recurring dream with him swimming in the river, and the river turned to blood, drowning him. He saw Ivypaw and Flametears each time, warning, "The Leopard will betray the Clan!" Poppytail listened attentively as he shared his dream, and then told her dream with Mistpelt about the birch tree and the seed.

"Well, how can Leopardstar possibly betray us anymore?" Tigerheart asked, voice shaking. He gazed into her eyes, realizing that she was the only cat he felt comfortable with sharing his feelings. Poppytail pressed her muzzle to his.

"Perhaps Mistpelt didn't mean Leopardstar," She mewed darkly. Tigerheart's blood ran cold as she continued, "The tree was a birch tree. Perhaps they mean his kin." Tigerheart, appalled, gave her a look full of fury.

"Are you saying that Lionheart will betray us? Littlefish? Brightfur?" He growled, firing up in defense of his friends. The three ThunderClan warriors were the sons and daughter of Leopardstar and Birchpelt. They, however, had chosen to stay when their parents left and had proved their loyalty over and over again.

"No, I think it's more likely that Mistpelt meant Ivypaw or Runningpaw. After all, they are kin to Leopardstar, as well. But it might be one of Brightfur's kits." Poppytail patiently responded, adding, "We'll know when we know." Tigerheart felt an incredible burden on his shoulders. A world of hurt, loss, pain, and betrayal surrounded him, but all of that seemed to melt away when he looked into Poppytail's eyes.

* * *

**FLAMINGPAW**

A light drizzle fell from theblack nightskies whose clouds promised a storm soon. The moisture clung to the fur of unmoving cats, whose bodies littered the clearing that was home to RiverClan. A small tabby, his ginger fur the colors of a fire, prayed that the rain might cleanse them of the sickness that had plagued his Clan for two moons. He knew deep down in his heart, that StarClan was weeping for all those who were lost to RiverClan.

Bowing his head, he stared at his poultice-stained paws, a sign of how hard he had tried to save the dead cats, briefly reflecting how all those with the sickness had died except for six. Two of Barktail's kits, miraculously, had pulled through, though their mother had died. One apprentice, Morningpaw, other than himself, had survived. The elders were dead. His leader had lost a life. Few warriors remained. And yet still, life went on.

He turned away from the bodies, from the sightless eyes that stared at him accusingly, as if it was his fault that they had died. Those blank eyes that haunted him in his sleep. This waking nightmare was only worse when he was sleeping. Emotions pouring over him like a waterfall, he decided he had to see her today. Nothing could hold him still, his nerves racing faster than a humming birds beating wings.

He was going to see Ivypaw.

* * *

**IVYPAW**

Cobalt eyes slowly blinked open as she awoke, her sleep undisturbed by visions of coming death- for once. The light brown tabby fluffed up her fur against a cold breeze that found its way into the apprentices' den. Her head began to spin, and Ivypaw stumbled out of the tree trunk in which the apprentices slept. Coughing violently, spasms began to rack her body and she retched, her stomach churning. Ivypaw was vaguely aware of a light drizzle seeping into her thin tabby fur. She swayed on her gray paws, but she forced herself to sneak out behind the ThunderClan nursery. At this point, she did not care if anyone followed.

The night-time walk through the forest was terrifying, shadows cast from the trees dancing hauntingly around her. She wandered around, disoriented and dazed, until finally, Sunningrocks came into sight. She stumbled to the lowest rock and was prepared to climb it, but her knees buckled and her paws gave way beneath her. Her vision blurred, and her brown flanks heaved with the effort of breathing. Ivypaw did not know how long she laid there in a state of utter helplessness, colors blurred, rain pitter-pattering on her furand retching, but before she let go of conciousness, she heard a familiar voice calling her name, and a sweet scent drifted into her nostrils.

* * *

When she came to, she was in a crevice between some of the rocks. Blackness surrounded her entirely, smothering her with its blanket of shadows. Panicking, she tried to get to her paws, but stumbled, falling painfully to the ground. Her blue eyes glazed over with fear and she briefly registered the sound of pouring rain above her. For a moment, Ivypaw thought that she was alone, until she felt warm breath parting the fur on her ear. Her stomach ached something awful. The fur along her spine prickled as she felt a warm tongue rasp over her back, cleaning her mud-streaked fur with long, soothing strokes. She half-closed her pale eyes, already knowing who the cat was.

"How long have I been out?" She murmured quietly, not opening her eyes, for she knew already that it was the RiverClan apprentice that she loved who was cleaning her fur. Flamingpaw paused for a moment, his warm tongue leaving her fur.

"A while. You were pretty sick," Ivypaw opened her cerulean eyes and gazed lovingly at Flamingpaw. For a heartbeat, the mackeral tabby tom looked much older than he really was, and Ivypaw could almost see a weight of responsibility hang on his shoulders.

"Well, did you find out what's wrong?" Ivypaw prompted the medicine cat, a feeling of icy dread clutching her heart like thorn-sharp claws. Flamingpaw gave her a long look through emerald eyes blazing with love and fear before answering solemnly,

"I did."

* * *

**A/N: So what's wrong with Ivypaw? You'll have to wait and see.**


	17. Chapter Fourteen

So what's wrong with Ivypaw? It was kind of obvious, but you'll find out now anyways. **

* * *

**

**IVYPAW**

Light tabby fur bristled defensively as she watched him stare at her, pure shock and disbelief swimming in his amber orbs. The brown she-cat hung her head low in shame, his stare making her feel like a naughty kit. Ivypaw's blue eyes were filled with distress as she scuffled a front paw in front of her nervously, scraping the earth with sharp claws.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" The tiger-striped deputy mewed, voice shrill with shock. The apprentice let out a big sigh, her stomach churning. Her world felt like it was spinning out of control. She gazed steadily at her gray tabby leader, who was staring at her with pure interest and shock. Turning to her tortoiseshell mentor, Poppytail, she tried to catch her eye, but she refused to look at her apprentice. Letting out another sigh, she turned to the snowy-colored tom next to her. Polarpaw looked at her through stunned blue eyes, and she seemed to draw strength from them.

"I said, I'm expecting kits. Polarpaw's kits," She mewed, her voice quiet and calm, though inside she was panicking. Unknown to Tigerheart, the deputy, the second part was a lie. They were not Polarpaw's, Tigerheart's grandson's, kits, but she could not bring herself to tell the whole truth, that her unborn kits were sired by a RiverClan apprentice. And it was no ordinary apprentice, but the medicine cat apprentice, for StarClan's sake! It was ridiculous. Ivypaw was barely ten moons old. Apprentices were forbidden to have kits, especially with a medicine cat from a rival Clan. It was madness, sheer and utter madness. It was unheard of. _What's going to happen to me? _Swiftstar straightened up, looking more like a leader than he had in moons, slowly shaking his head in clear disapproval.

"We'll have to make you and Polarpaw warriors early. It is rare, but not unheard of. This way, your kits won't know about this severe level of breaking the warrior code," He mewed, his pale green eyes narrowed in anger, "But until your kits are born, you, Ivypaw, will be tending to the elders." Ivypaw bowed her head humbly, relieved that she hadn't been exiled. Apprentices having kits was unheard of. Her stomach began to ache again, reminding her of what she knew already; she was going to have kits! Kits! She had always dreamed of the day, but in her fantasies, she had been much older, and her mate was a respectedThunderClan warrior, not a RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. Her light tabby pelt quivered with excitement as her mind registered that she was going to be a warrior.

"Yes, Swiftstar," Ivypaw mewed, dipping her head in assent. Swiftstar gave her a long look through unreadable green eyes. She thought she saw a flicker of grief in his eyes, and she realized that the old ThunderClan leader must be remembering his lost forbidden love Sparrowfeather, a RiverClan she-cat. Something stirred in her mind, but when she tried to grasp it, it slipped away as easily as it had come. Her leader blinked once, and she wondered if she had imagined it, for instead of looking feeble as he had a moment ago, he looked strong and determined.

"Right, then, let's do it now," Swiftstar mewed suddenly, his muscles rippling smoothly under his light gray tabby fur as he exited his den. She heard the familiar yowl for ThunderClan to assemble echo as he pushed past the curtain of lichen. Ivypaw tried to meet the eyes of her mentor, Poppytail, but the small tortoiseshell refused to look at her apprentice and followed her leader out of his den, shouldering her way coldly past Ivypaw. Tigerheart gave her a look of sympathy through narrowed amber eyes and trotted out of Swiftstar's den.

That just left Polarpaw alone with Ivypaw. She remembered how she'd used to pad after him, but his white fur never made her insides squrim the way that Flamingpaw did. He gazed at her with hopeful blue eyes, his tail twitching in excitement, and finally, finally, Ivypaw told the truth.

"Polarpaw," She began hesistantly. She hated to break his heart-again. "I love you, but not in the way you think. These aren't your kits. They're Flamingpaw's!" Her voice rose an octave as she finished. The brown tabby apprentice slowly lifted her light blue eyes to meet Polarpaw's. She felt a considerable amount of pressure lift from her heart.

"I've known all along," He murmured, touching his white tail tip to Ivypaw's shoulder in a rare gesture of comfort. Polarpaw was never one to show his emotions. "Goldenpaw guessed, and she told me because I'm her brother. But I want to be a warrior. I'll keep your secret. I'll even help him see them." Ivypaw's head spun in shock. Her world was turning upside-down, and she gazed at Polarpaw, hardly able to believe that he would be so kind. She touched her nose gratefully to Polarpaw's, her pale blue eyes expressing the gratitude that she couldn't put into words.

"Why?" She echoed the question that was dancing around her mind like moonlit shadows cast from trees in the night. Polarpaw stared at her, standing as still as if he were a cat made of ice and snow. The look Polarpaw gave her made her heart ache.

"I still love you," He answeredsimply, and padded swiftly out of Swiftstar's den. Ivypaw felt her heart break for the ThunderClan apprentice. He was a wonderful cat, and there was no doubt that someday he would make a fine mate for a she-cat. But not her. It wasn't Polarpaw's fault that she didn't love him, and her heart wept for him. She followed him, her tail drooping in the dust.

* * *

"Cats of ThunderClan, under unusual circumstances, we have gathered here today to give two apprentices their warrior names," Swiftstar declared, his voice ringing out strongly and clearly across the clearing. The ThunderClan cats just stared openly at Ivypaw and Polarpaw, their shock apparent in their stiff bodies and wide eyes. "Polarpaw, Ivypaw, come here."

Ivypaw quickly padded up to the base of the Highrock, her heart pounding. Polarpaw followed more slowly, though his tense muscles and shining blue eyes betrayed his excitement.

"I, Swiftstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn," Swiftstar paused, his green eyes flashing with approval as he gazed down at the two apprentices. "Polarpaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code and defend your Clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Polarpaw rumbled in his deep, low voice. Ivypaw saw a shiver of excitment ripple through him.  
"I do," Ivypaw mewed softly, every hair on her light tabby pelt quivering with anticipation.

"Then, by the powers given to me by StarClan, I give you your warrior names." The gray tabby ThunderClan leader studied Polarpaw for a moment, and continued, "Polarpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Polarfur. StarClan honors your bravery, and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Swiftstar leapt down from the Highrock and rested his muzzle on Polarfur's shoulder. Polarfur respectfully licked his shoulder in return. _None of the usual mention of loyalty. _Ivypaw noted uneasily, struggling to keep the fur from prickling along her spine. Returning to the Highrock in one swift leap, Swiftstar studied Ivypaw for what seemed like forever. The entire Clan watched her, and it seemed like every cat was holding their breath. Finally, the leader mewed,

"Ivypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ivyheart. StarClan honors your intelligence, and your loyalty to what you know is right, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Ivyheart's whole body shook as the ThunderClan leader rested his muzzle on her brown shoulder. The light tabby licked his shoulder in return, heart hammering. As he stepped away, they locked eyes. In a heartbeat, Ivyheart knew, somehow, that Swiftstar knew that Polarfur hadn't fathered her kits. But Swiftstar looked away, and she wondered if she had imagined the knowing gleam in his jade eyes.

"Polarfur! Ivyheart! Polarfur! Ivyheart!" A warm feeling crept over Ivyheart as the cats called the warriors by their new names, and she wondered if maybe, they had already forgiven her for breaking the warrior code. Pantherpaw, her best friend, threw himself at her, covering her ears with friendly licks. She purred with pure contentment, licking the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice's black ear in return. Soon, she would have a family all her own, and no one would let her secret get out. She could still see Flamingpaw, and whenherkits moved on from the nursery,she would serve ThunderClan as a loyal warrior.

But then she caught sight of her gray tabby brother Runningpaw looking completely miserable and dejected, and Ivyheart bowed her head.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, she's having kits. I'm really excited to post the next chapter. R&R, please, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed in the past!**


	18. Chapter Fifteen

**

* * *

**

**FLAMINGPAW**

Slowly following his leader into the hollow buzzing with the sound of chattering cats, a small mackeral tabby hopefully sniffed the air. He caught a trace of a seductively sweet scent nearby, and his ears angled towards a group of two tabby ThunderClan queens. Front paws kneading anxiously in the dirt, his emerald eyes blazed with a sort of longing. Flamingpaw eagerly trotted over to them, tail held high in greeting.

"Hi, Brightfur, Ivypaw," He calmly greeted them equally, but as his green eyes rested on Ivypaw's light brown tabby form, they filled with affection. He loved her. Ivypaw, the ThunderClan queen. And if they weren't from different Clans and he wasn't a medicine cat, maybe that wouldn't be such a problem.

"Ivyheart," The light brown warrior twitched her whiskers playfully at the medicine cat, and he stifled a purr. With a touch of pride, she added, "I'm a warrior now!"

He tenderly touched noses with his beloved, murmuring a brief congratulations. Brightfur purred and twined her tail with Ivyheart's, adding, "I finally have company in the nursery. My daughter here is having kits." Flamingpaw tried his best to look surprised, but it had been he who'd known first.

"Polarfur's the father," Ivyheart explained, her eyes gleaming with the secret that only they, Polarfur, and Goldenpaw knew. The kits weren't Polarfur's; they were Flamingpaw's. He gazed lovingly at Ivyheart, pride and love swirling in his eyes like the swirls of tabby fur on his ginger pelt. Glancing at Ivyheart's slender brown form, he noticed her stomach bulging slightly, and his ginger and white paws tingled at the thought that his children nestled safely there. He turned his gaze to Brightfur, Ivyheart's mother. She was almost an exact copy of her daughter, except her fur was longer, and Ivyheart was smaller and slighter. Brightfur's tail had a black tip, and her ears were black like her father's, Leopardstars. But their light brown tabby fur was the exact same shade of mahogany, and their eyes were the same unusual pale blue color.

The small mackeral tabby noticed the ThunderClan warrior Polarfur padding steadily towards them. Quickly rushing forward to press his nose against Ivyheart's shoulder, he padded away to greet Goldenpaw, a pale ginger ThunderClan apprentice with white paws and dark jade eyes. She was murmuring someting in a low voice to Runningpaw, Ivyheart's brother, casting a scorching glance at Ivhyeart, tail tip twitching in undisguised hostility. His heart sank as he realized that the two apprentices must feel hostile towards both Ivyheart and Polarfur. Goldenpaw was not only Polarfur's sister, but she was older than Ivyheart. Veering away sharply, he instead went to speak with Morningpaw, the only apprentice other than himself to survive the sickness that had plagued their Clan. She was a light silver tabby with pale green eyes, the spitting image of her mother, Silvertail. Her emerald eyes gleamed in sympathy.

"You really love her, don't you?" Flamingpaw bristled defensively, his tail puffed out to three times its normal size. He tried his best not to look shaken.

"I don't feel anything for Ivyheart!" He protested hotly, forcing himself to speak with conviction. Morningpaw widened her bright leaf-green orbs in disbelief. She nudged him heartily, eyes alight with mischeif.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone," Flamingpaw discovered that he believed her, and let out a patient sigh, scuffling the earth with an ivory forepaw. The medicine cat apprentice avoided her green gaze, and stared instead at Swiftstar, the ThunderClan leader. He was glad to see that he was no longer too ill to represent his Clan at the Gathering, but something seemed oddly familiar about the light gray tabby.

"She's having my kits," He confessed quietly, head hanging low, all his fear and anxiety expressed in his words. Morningpaw gasped and pressed her muzzle to his ginger flank.

"But you're a medicine cat," She reminded him gently, her voice patient and tolerant. Flamingpaw's hackles rose, fur bristling defensively. He let out a low growl; his heart did not think rationally.

"I'm aware of that! But," His voice dropped to a painful whisper, voice ragged with fear, "I'd rather StarClan punish me than her. I'm the one who decided to see her."

Morningpaw said nothing else, only rested her silver tail tip on his shoulder, light green eyes full of sympathy. Her words had reminded him of what he well knew already. There was punishment if a medicine cat mated. He had broken the warrior code. Flamingpaw could only pray as he tucked his white paws neatly under his small tabby body, waiting for the Gathering to begin, that if there was any punishment for his unfaithfulness to his warrior ancestors, StarClan would pour out their wrath on him instead of Ivyheart.

* * *

**POPPYTAIL**

Tortoiseshell pelt bristled in anticipation as her leader gave the silencing yowl, the signal for the Gathering to begin. Poppytail noticed vaguely that ShadowClan was all seated towards the exit, not speaking at all. Her green eyes burned with curiousity, but she forced herself to turn her attention to Swiftstar.

"Welcome, cats of all Clans, to the Gathering," He announced, voice ringing throughout the hollow strongly as his pale green orbs glittered in the moonlight, "I wish to speak first." Stepping forward to the front of the Great Rock, his gray tabby fur glowed silver under the stars. For a heartbeat, she thought he looked very, very familiar. Her insquitivity vanished as fast as dew on a hot morning as he began to speak.

"ThunderClan continues to thrive," He paused, sweeping his jade gaze over the mass of warriors as if asking them to challenge his certainity. "We have two new warriors. Polarpaw will now be known as Polarfur and Ivypaw will now be known as Ivyheart. Also, Ivyheart is expecting a litter of kits."

Murmurs of surprise mingled with the usual congratulations. Poppytail hung her dappled head, refusing to look at her former apprentice. She was disappointed in her, as she was only ten moons old. She'd have all her life to have kits, and Poppytail couldn't understand what her rush was. Stealing a quick glance at Ivyheart, she saw that her pale blue eyes rested upon a ginger RiverClan apprentice.

Darkstar, a sleek black tom with silver stripes, stepped forward unsteadily as Swiftstar nodded at him to take his place. He certainly didn't look as powerful and big as normal. The RiverClan leader looked sickly and scrawny, his fur, which usually gleamed like the night sky, was dull and ungroomed. He almost fell off the Great Rock, and forced himself to breathe deeply.

"Cats of all Clans," He hacked and broke off coughing violently. After regaining his voice, he mewed grimly, "I bring news of death. Blackcough has plagued our Clan. Jaggedflower, Barktail, Dustfur, Spottedpaw, and Pinkpaw have all died of blackcough. We mourn them all, and we thank ThunderClan for the herbs they gave to us in our darkest hour." Swiftstar acknowledged his thanks with a dip of his gray head.

A small silver tabby neatly stepped forward, giving Darkstar a suspicious look, as if he was trying to plague WindClan. Rainstar's powerful muscles rippled underneath her smooth tabby pelt, reminding Poppytail that size wasn't always a measure of strength. Rainstar's green eyes glittered as she told of new warriors and kits, trivial news that Poppytail really wasn't paying attention to.

Finally, Rainstar stepped back neatly, her white paws contrasting the dark silver stripes on her body. In her place, a huge golden spotted tom stood, his muscles flexing smoothly under black spots of fur. Leopardstar truly was named well, as he looked just like a LeopardClan cat in it's prime. He glared maliciously at Tigerheart with undisguised hatred, who craned his neck to stare at the ShadowClan leader with defiant amber eyes. Pride flooded through the small tortoiseshell warrior like a tidal wave. Leopardstar's furious green gaze traveled over all the cats before he turned to Swiftstar, who seemed smaller than ever next to the massive spotted tom.

"Have you considered my demands, Swiftstar?" Leopardstar rumbled, his voice loud enough for all to hear. Hesitantly, the old gray tabby nodded, and drew himself up, looking young and strong once more.

"The answer is no. Ivyheart is a warrior now, and soon Runningpaw will become a warrior as well. They belong in ThunderClan, the Clan of their birth as well as the place their parents were born," Swiftstar mewed calmly, his pale eyes narrowing. Poppytail could tell that her leader was struggling to be civil with the cat who had tried to murder him. Leopardstar flicked his tail in signal, his eyes once again resting on Tigerheart. Two ShadowClan warriors leapt onto the Great Rock, pushing Rainstar and Darkstar off easily. The rest of ShadowClan forced themselves in a circle around the other three Clans so no cat could get through to the two leaders remaining on the Great Rock. With a sinking heart, Poppytail realized that something was terribly wrong.

And then it started to pour.

* * *

**REALLY LONG A/N: Wow, three weeks without an update! Sorry, guys. We painted our computer room and got new flooring. Well, I'll leave you with a cliffhanger.**

**Still to come;**

**The meaning behind Ivyheart's name.  
What happens at the Gathering.  
Morningpaw has a secret of her own!  
Will Flamingpaw and Ivyheart ever be found out?  
And who was Sparrowfeather, exactly?**

**I'm going to wrap this up in about five-seven more chapters.**

**The more reviews I get, the more likely it is that a sequel will be written!**

**Well, R&R!**


	19. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: The saddest chapter of the story. I didn't like how it turned out.**

**

* * *

**

**TIGERHEART**

Tiger-striped fur bristling furiously, Tigerheart stared helplessly up at his leader, yellow eyes baleful. Leopardstar leapt onto Swiftstar, thorn-sharp claws piercing his sides. Clouds instantly covered the moon, and Tigerheart realized that StarClan was powerless to help the feeble ThunderClan leader, who was desperately struggling to get up from underneath Leopardstar's much greater weight. The ShadowClan leader yowled above the sound of the pouring rain, "This is what happens to those who refuse my demands!"

Tigerheart felt the ShadowClan cats surrounding him tightly yowl agreement. Leopardstar had Swifstar flat on his back, his long claws deep in the gray tabby's stomach. Tigerheart, half-blinded by rain, saw his leader's struggles grow weaker and weaker. To his horror, Leopardstar easily climbed off the ThunderClan leader, who lay unmoving where the golden spotted tom had left him.

"It's done!" Leopardstar yowled triumphantly, and a caterwaul of victory erupted from his warriors. Leopardstar nimbly leapt down from the Great Rock, and his warriors began to flee with him. Tigerheart was too shocked to give chase. Staring up at the Great Rock, he saw, to his horror, blood trickling down the side of the ancient boulder. He nimbly jumped to the top of the Great Rock in one swift movement, and slowly crept towards his leader, afraid of what he would find. The downpour mixed blood with water, staining Tigerheart's ginger paws scarlet with tainted blood.

Amber eyes rested upon an unmoving gray tabby body, although so much blood clotted the tom's fur that it was almost impossible to tell who the victim was. But the scent, although overlayed by the stench of newly spilled blood, did not lie, and the deputy knew that it was his beloved leaderbleeding to death at his paws. He crouched down low and saw the very faint rise and fall of Swiftstar's flanks. He was alive! Shakily, Tigerheart stood frozen to his spot. No other cat made a sound or moved. All eyes were on them. His leader looked weak and tiny, but still...his light green eyes flickered open slowly. Confusion swarmed in his hazy eyes, but recognition lit up his face.

"Tigerheart," Swiftstar rasped, his lungs heaving for air. The ginger tabby winced; it sounded as if there were a leak in his chest. "You were always meant to do this." Tigerheart's paws felt stuck to the ground. Rain pounded down heavily on his back, and he shivered, although maybe it was from pure shock.

"Swiftstar, don't leave me," The young ginger deputy begged, his yellow eyes huge with the pain of losing his mentor, his leader, and his friend. Swiftstar's jade eyes were fixed on a point beyond him, something he couldn't see. An expression of pure serenity was on his old, battle-scarred face. Starlight shimmered in his light green eyes.

"You...have always been destined to save us..." Swiftstar's voice was the faintest whisper, and Tigerheart had to strain his ears to hear him. "You will save the forest. You have the boldness of a tiger to attack, and the fierceness of a tiger to defend it. You will be Tigerstar, a legend among all cats."

Tigerheart could only stare helplessly at his bloodstained beloved leader as his breaths grew fewer and fewer. Memories flashed before his eyes of their training sessions, of them patrolling, discussing battle tactics. And now that was over. Swiftstar stared past his deputy with a dim gaze, his gray fur plastered to his small body.

"I'm coming, Sparrowfeather," Swiftstar let out a low sigh, and the light died from his fiery green eyes. Tigerheart's golden eyes widened, and he crouched down low next to his leader.

"No, Swiftstar, no!" Tigerheart protested, licking his leader's fur frantically, hoping to rouse him. No response. Blood stained his fur, so like a TigerClan cat's. He gently closed Swiftstar's sightless eyes with ihs paws and turned to face the mass of speechelss cats. His amber eyes watched as wails of dismay and grief echoed across the hollow. Swiftstar was gone. Tigerheart grabbed Swiftstar's body with his teeth, and dragged it slowly down a muddy pathway that led to the Great Rock. Arranging it with as much dignity as the dead leader had lived, Tigerheart curled up to Swifstar's body, half-expecting that the fiery green eyes would flicker open. But the jade eyes remained closed, never again to sparkle with the light and nobility that had marked out his life.

Tigerheart licked Swiftstar's bloodstained gray fur, now splattered with scarlet. To be murdered in cold blood...that wasn't a deat worthy of the beloved ThunderClan leader. But then again, no death would ever be as noble as his life had been. Rain splattered heavily onto the ground, churning mud with blood and water, the perfect chemistry. Burying his nose in Swiftstar's drenched fur, he knew full well that not a single cat was paying attention to anyone other than the grieving new leader of ThunderClan.

* * *

**A/N: Rate and review, please!**


	20. Chapter Seventeen

* * *

A/N: With this story, I have written myself into a rut. I'm going on vacation in about two weeks, hopefully inspiration will strike while I'm gone. All right, here is the last chapter you'll be getting for a while.

* * *

**TIGERHEART**

Amber eyes blinked open slowly as alarge gingertom twitched his ears, the soft sound of water droplets slicking off of leaves onto puddles of rain rousing him. Blinking sleep from his goldenrod eyes, he felt a ray of sunlight seep through the clouds and warm his ebony and orange fur. Raising his head slowly, he turned his head to see a dark red tabby watching him with huge green eyes swimming with sympathy and sorrow.

"Where is Swiftstar?" Tigerheart murmured, his yellow eyes staring ruefully at the medicine cat. A thorn seemed to wedge itself into his heart as he remembered the events of the previous night. Cedarflower licked her lips as if finishing off a particularly delicious piece of fresh-kill, and she scuffled at the dirt with a forepaw, eyes flickering back and forth.

"Missingwhiskers and Goldenpaw are almost ready to bury him. We waited for you," The young medicine cat calmly mewed, gesturing towards the two cats she had named. They took up their gray leader's bloodstaned body. Every cat bowed their head in grief and respect for the noble leader's untimely death.

"Goodbye, Swiftstar," Tigerheart whispered, the thorn driving deeper in his heart as Swiftstar was carried past him. "I promise I'll take care of your Clan." For a moment, Tigerheart felt as if his whole world was spinning out of control. Nothing seemed real now that Swiftstar was dead. ShadowClan clearly wanted revenge, no matter how high and terrible the price. And now, Tigerheart would have to lead ThunderClan through this dark time.

Cedarflower pushed her nose into Tigerheart's black and ginger fur in a wordless gesture of comfort, beckoning to her apprentice, Pantherpaw, with her tail. The jet-black apprentice bounded forward eagerly, white tail-tip flicking with excitement. Tigerheart studied Snowstorm's son approvingly. The young tom was a friend to all, and seemed to have a natural gift for healing sick cats. He worked very well under pressure, and he was bright and quick to learn.

"Pantherpaw, Brightfur will most likely kit while I am gone," The medicine cat paused, her dark jade eyes resting upon her black apprentice. He nodded slowly, obviously ready to follow any instructions she would give him. The red tabby added, "I'm leaving things up to you. You'll get your full status and name as a medicine cat soon."

Dark blue eyes widened in astonishment, and Pantherpaw opened his mouth to speak, but his mentor silenced him by sweeping her long ginger tail over his mouth. Cedarflower purred in amusement as he mumbled something undistinguishable through a mouthful of her tail fur. The medicine cat mewed solemnly, "I trust you, Pantherpaw. Remember all that you have learned, from your training with me and from your own experiences with StarClan."

Pantherpaw's entire pelt quivered with excitement, and Cedarflower let her tail droop so he could speak. Jade orbs met teal for a long moment, and Tigerheart felt as if they were having an entire conversation with their eyes.

"I could never forget, Cedarflower, never," Pantherpaw responded simply, white tail-tip twitching in slight agitation. Tigerheart knew that their bond was stronger than any mentor and apprentice he had seen before, and he watched them approvingly, though his heart was thinking to know that his mentor, Swiftstar, was dead.

* * *

**POPPYTAIL**

Mottled pelt of a thousand colors rippled smoothly as she gave herself a vigorous shake, shivering slightly in the cool breeze of coming leaf-fall. Leaf-fall. With leaf-bare approaching quickly, leaf-fall was the season where they grew used to rationed portions of food. In truth, Brightfur and Ivyheart had not thought well when they had chosen to mate now, because their kits were likely to develop whitecough and it was doubtful that all of the little cats would survive this bitter season. Twitching her ginger ears, she heard soft pawsteps on the sandy ground approaching her. She swiveled her dappled head and saw the ginger deputy trotting neatly towards her. Uncomfortably aware that this was her leader now, she dipped her head formally to Tigerheart, her heart longing for their old, easygoing friendship. The black stripes on his back prickling in apprehension, he leaned foward and swiped his tongue over Poppytail's ginger ears in awkward reassurance.

"Listen, Poppytail," Her name seemed to sound almost melodic when he said it, like the song of two blackbirds in flight together. "No matter what, you will always come first." Poppytail studied him with warm emerald eyes, and twined her dappled tail with his. A deep, heartfelt purr erupted through her body, and Tigerheart gazed at her so warmly it lit up her pelt in a way the sun could never do so.

"Mousebrain," Her heart was soaring up to the clouds, flying higher than the sparkling stars that were now hidden by the blinding rays of sunlight. She wondered what she ever could have done to deservea cat like Tigerheart in her life."Nothing will change."

But as he turned to leave on his journey, she felt her heart twist in every direction. Pain clutched her heart like sharp claws that an enemy would use to cling to her back. Tigerheart was Clan leader now. With all his new responsibilities and duties, he would soon forget about her. She wished more than anything else that nothing would change, so much that it hurt more than any pain she had ever felt. She wished with all her heart that she could believe her own words that she had spoken with such conviction, but as he disappeared with Cedarflower through the gorse tunnel, she knew that her words were untrue.

* * *

**TIGERHEART**

Ginger and ebony body tense and wary of every movement, his ears twitched in rueful recognition of the RiverClan apprentice Flamingpaw. Cedarflower started to bound towards him, but he gestured with one paw for her to be silent. The dark tabby shot him an angry look through narrowed viridian eyes, but the medicine cat did not dare to disobey, for she stayed hidden amongst the brittle reeds swaying in the wind along the shoreline.

Golden eyes watched the red mackeral tabby warily step down to the riverbank, eyes flickering in every direction. His dark green eyes nervously swept over the clearing. When everything appeared clear, he leapt into the river, his strong paws easily propelling himself to the other side, into ThunderClan territory. Cedarflower let out an impatient hiss beside him, but Tigerheart tensed as he saw a familiar light brown tabby emerge from a crevice between two of the boulders composing of Sunningrocks. Flamingpaw gently touched noses with the very pregnant ThunderClan queen. Tigerheart could no longer stand to be hidden. He let out a vicious growl, his TigerClan-like fur bristling out to make himself appear twice his normal size. Bunching his strong, seasoned muscles, he sprang onto the apprentice, easily pinning down the much smaller cat on his back. Tigerheart saw fear flicker in the red tom's jade eyes, and he unsheathed hooked claws.

"Now, why might you be here?"

* * *

**IVYHEART**

His flame-colored pelt was slicked to his side with water, his fur cold to the touch, but for once she did not care.Resting cerulean orbs on his small ginger body, she felt warmer than she had ever before. She met his green gaze evenly, wrapped in a contentment that only he could give her. There was no need for words as he touched noses with her tenderly, eyes swimming with love.

"Ivyheart..." He breathed, pure love enveloping them both. She was so distracted that she did not notice the scent of other ThunderClan cats on the breeze, or the pair of scorching amber eyes watching them. Out of nowhere, a streak oforange and black fur shot out and barrelled into Flamingpaw, pinning him down easily. Her blue eyes widened in utter horror as she recognized Tigerheart, her new leader, in his maximum fury, looking like a TigerClan leader himself. They had chosen poorly to meet while Tigerheart was traveling.

"Now, why might you be here?" The ThunderClan tomcat growled vicously, unsheathing long, sharp claws that glinted in the sunlight. Flamingpaw didn't answer, only narrowed his emerald orbs into furious slits. Ivyheart stood, muscles frozen in shock, in her spot as if she were a cat made of the hardest stone. Tigerheart unsheathed his claws on a front paw and held them threateningly to the apprentice's throat. Ivyheart let out a cry of terror but a new voice interuppted them.

"No, Tigerheart, stop!"  
They had been found out.


	21. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers, you know who you are. Without you, the story wouldn't have come this far. It's been so long since I've updated, so here's a REALLY long chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**TIGERHEART**

Tigerheart did not look up, and kept his baleful yellow eyes focused on the ginger medicine cat apprentice, who struggled vainly to get free. He gave the dark red tom a scorching glance and gazed in the direction of the voice that had dared to defy him. It was Pantherpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat appprentice, his dark fur bristled in shock. Tigerheart snarled in reply, tiger-like fur bristling furiously.

"Tigerheart, listen to me," The jet-black apprentice pleaded, his blue eyes flaring with alarm. He slowly padded forward until he stood next to the ThunderClan deputy. The timid tomcat looked terrified at confronting his new leader, and Tigerheart realized that Pantherpaw wouldn't defy him without reason. "I asked Ivyheart to come down here with me to collect some soaked moss for Brightfur and the elders." Ivyheart nodded, her pale orbs still wide with fear of the deputy harming her friend.

Cedarflower brushed her red tabby tail along Tigerheart's shoulder comfortingly. Tigerheart let his muscles slack, though he still eyed Flamingpaw, who had awkwardly scrabbled backwards, with suspicion. Ivyheart pressed her fur against his, and shot Tigerheart a glare full of...resentment?

"I was just gathering coltsfoot for the sick of RiverClan and wanted to say hi to Ivyheart. I swear that was all," Flamingpaw mewed timidly, though his green eyes stll burned with anger at being treated like an enemy. Tigerheart let out a small patient sigh, wondering what Swiftstar would do. Swiftstar. Unbearable grief swelled within him like a flooded river of pain. He had to get to Highstones as soon as possible. The longer ThunderClan remained without a leader, the longer they remained exposed and vulnerable.

"Get on with it then," He growled roughly, flicking his ebony and orange tail in signal to Cedarflower, who nodded to her apprentice and started after the new leader of ThunderClan. Sprinting as fast as he could, he was a blur of ginger and black fur, hurtling towards his final destination as the deputy of ThunderClan.

* * *

Yellow eyes stared down into the hole yawning down into darkness. Fear suddenly itched at his paws, and self-doubt about his own abilities to lead an entire Clan welled up within him. A red tabby tail twined with his, and the ginger tabby stared into the sympathetic green eyes of the medicine cat.

"We all believe in you," Cedarflower quietly mewed, as if reading his most vulnerable thoughts. His throat closed, and he found he could not speak. He just nodded slowly, and stared at his light orange paws. The dark ginger medicine cat meowed, "Follow me." Cedarflower delicately stepped down into the shadows, and the young deputy followed her, instantly plunged into darkness. He could not even see Cedarflower and had to rely on his sense of smell to follow her, though occasionally he felt the tip of her dark red tail brush against his whiskers. They seemed to walk forever in a long, winding tunnel of darkness. Finally, Cedarflower stopped next to an entrance to a small tunnel about one tail-length high. Tigerheart crashed straight into her, and he saw, outlined by a dim glow radiating from the tunnel, her whiskers twitch in amusement.

"When we reach the Moonstone, lie down and press your nose against it. StarClan will send you sleep," Cedarflower briefly pushed her muzzle against his side as if to remind him that he was not alone. "From now on, we must not speak." Tigerheart started to mew a reply, but then his brain processed her words, and he just nodded obediently. She crawled through the tunnel, which was emitting a faint silver glow. Tigerheart followed her, squeezing through the tight gap, and when he reached the cavern, he gasped. A small hole in the cave roof lit up the rock below it with stars. Even Cedarflower's dark red fur glowed silver under the dazzling starlight. Tigerheart cautiously crept forward, awestruck by how unworldly this place seemed. He crouched down and touched his nose to the glittering Moonstone. The stone was like ice to the touch, and the coldness swept over his whole body. Struggling effortlessly to fight off the frigid numbness, he finally gave in and shut his tired yellow eyes, bleak coldness enveloping him in sleep.

He had never been so cold in his life, and he felt as if he were a cat made of sheer ice. He did not dare to open his eyes in fear that he would see the shining Moonstone before him. For a moment, he wondered if something was horribly wrong, but then he felt a warm breeze ruffle his fur. Opening one amber eye, he saw that he was no longer in the small cavern, but seated in Fourtrees. It was the height of greenleaf, and it was then that Tigerheart realized that he must be dreaming. He fixated his yellow gaze upon the starry sky and gasped; they were moving!

Suddenly, the cats of StarClan came strutting down, their pelts ablaze with the flickering flames of starlight. Their eyes gleamed like amber and their pelts shone like the sun. In a moment that could have lasted less than a heartbeat or forever, they were all seated before the trembling cat. Tigerheart caught a sweet scent drifting towards him, and he turned his head to face a cat that he thought he would never see again. Flametears, his lost love. He hadn't seen her for many moons now, but the pain was as sharp as ever as she met his eyes. He thought he would melt under the warmth of her green gaze, but she looked away quickly, almost as if she was afraid to be close to him again.

"Welcome, Tigerheart," The voice sounded like it belonged to many cats, but at the same time, it was one clear voice. Tigerheart could not supress a shiver of awe. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Tigerheart, trembling, rose to his paws, his heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. Legs shaking slightly, he nodded solemnly, trying to meet the eyes of Flametears, who pointedly kept her gaze from him.

Then a cat rose from the ranks of the dead, and Tigerheart gasped aloud again as he recognized him. A very small silver tabby she-cat stalked forward, her swishing tail held high. Tigerheart felt a twinge of remorse as he gazed into the mahogany eyes of Shimmerleaf, a ThunderClan warrior who had died in Leopardstar's quest for power. Shimmerleaf was Leopardstar's other daugher, but had been brutally slaughtered by her father after refusing to join him. Tigerheart had tried desperately to save her , but ShadowClan cats had pinned her down, and by the time the young deputy had reached him, it was too late. Shimmerleaf looked young and strong once more, not bloodied and defeated as Tigerheart had last seen her. The much smaller cat reached up to touch noses with the massive ThunderClan deputy.

"With this life I give you loyalty," Shimmerleaf murmured, her dark brown eyes boring into the deputy, as if he knew that Tigerheart still blamed himself for her untimely death, "Use it well to do what is right for your Clan, and not your own ambitions."

At once, a bolt of ferocity shook him like a lightning bolt. He felt how Shimmerleaf had desperately tried to prove her loyalty to her Clan, and how that loyalty had ended up taking her life. She had truly been loyal, but the cost was too high. Just as he thought the pain would never end, it ebbed away slowly, ending in a feeling of calm love. Tigerheart knew now that that was what had brought the beautiful young tabby peace; her love for ThunderClan. Shimmerleaf moved away, but before she sat down, she mewed in a gentle voice, "It wasn't your fault." Tigerheart tried to respond but found he could not speak.

For a moment, Tigerheart wondered if another cat was coming. Then he noticed a pair of blue eyes blinking slowly at him, and he realized that the former deputy of ThunderClan was prowling towards him, his sleek black pelt barely visible against the night sky. Tigerheart felt his heart twist as he recognized Sootfur, Flametears's mentor and the deputy before him. Sootfur had also been slain by Leopardstar, who had hoped to be named deputy in his place. However, Tigerheart had been named deputy and exploited Leopardstar for the traitor he was. Still, Tigerheart wondered if Sootfur resented him for being leader now in Swiftstar's place. But Sootfur's blue eyes gleamed in welcome as he touched noses with the tiger-striped warrior.

"Young warrior, do not be afraid," Sootfur growled in his gruff voice. "With this life, I give you justice. Use it well to judge the actions of your Clanmates."

The life Sootfur gave him was a pang of anguish so great he thought that his heart would beat right out of his chest. He felt claws of cats he trusted tear along his flanks. He felt the anguish of making decisions that could result in a Clanmate's death. He gazed into Sootfur's dark blue eyes, which were now slits as it ended in a flash of red light, but the pain still pricked at his pelt. He knew now how it felt to be betrayed by a cat he had once trusted with his life. Sootfur gave him a polite nod, and padded away steadily.

The next cat to approach him was a surprise. He twitched his ears in recognition of Mistpelt, a small white she-cat with ginger splotches that blazed like fire. Her yellow eyes bore into his own, and he guessed that she was remembering how that in her short life, she had viewed him as more of a rival than a friend. He, however, felt claws clutch his heart in grief for the beautiful young warrior. Her amber eyes that had once burned with ambition now gleamed with a strong bond of friendship, and he felt a pang of regret that he would no longer battle alongside his friend.

"With this life I give you courage," Her voice was like the soft swaying of branches in the wind. "Use it well in defense of your Clan."

This time, Tigerheart was prepared for the suddeness of the pain that embraced him, but he did not expect Mistpelt's life to be so fierce and ambitious. He felt the bitterness that Mistpelt had felt when Swiftstar had chosen to make him and Flametears warriors before her, and the jealousy when Flametears had deserted her to spend time with Tigerheart. But suddenly, the emotions went from vengeful and fierce to soft and caring, and he knew now that he was experiencing the love she felt for Littlefish. He felt the warmth of greenleaf flood through his veins, the tingling sensation of grass tickling under paws. He felt the anguish she had suffered when she had died before telling Littlefish that she loved him. The life ended in a bittersweet pang of regret, regret for the life she could have shared with Littlefish. She moved away, and Tigerheart again felt his heart ache for her.

Tiny paws echoed against the surface of the earth, and Tigerheart swallowed the lump of apprehension rising in his throat. The fourth cat who was approaching him was a small ginger tabby with jet black stripes, but his fur stuck up in the wrong places, like a fledging's downy feathers after a nap. Tigerheart recognized one of his kits, one of his second litter that had died shortly after Flametears had given birth to him. His tiger-striped fur blazed like fire, and his eyes sparkled with the stars. Tigerheart didn't want to, but he vaguely remembered the day that his two newborn kits and Flametears had died.

"He looks like you…" Flametears had panted, her body shaking from the massive amount of blood she had lost. "His name will…will be Eaglekit." Tigerheart, distracted by his mate's worsening condition, had simply stared at her, not having the heart to tell her that her kit was dead. Tigerheart stared at Eaglekit, his amber eyes huge with sorrow. Eaglekit stretched his neck up high to touch his nose to his father's.

"With this life I give you mentoring," Eaglekit squeaked, his golden eyes sparkling with a fire that even the sun could not match, "Use it well to teach the young cats of your Clan."

The life Eaglekit gave him was very short. It started out in complete blackness, utter darkness. Then all of a sudden, coldness surrounded him. Every inch of his body was cold. His organs were surely frozen solid, colder than snow, colder than ice. He faintly felt a rasping tongue on his fur, but nothing could break the cold. Finally, he closed his eyes, letting the blackness envelope him and giving in to the warmness of death. Tigerheart blinked open his eyes, staring back at the son he would never get to know. Eaglekit nodded slowly, and trotted unsteadily back to Flametears, who purred enthusiastically at their son.

The next cat to approach him was jet-black, his pelt blacker than a sky with no stars. Tigerheart couldn't help but let out an audible gasp, his fur bristling slightly in shock. The last time Tigerheart had seen this cat, he had been an old cat, quite ready to retire to the rank of an elder, but he had been killed by Leopardclaw in his quest for power. It was Ravenfur, Flametears's old mentor. Ravenfur and Swiftstar had often trained their apprentices together, so Tigerheart had been quite close to the ebony warrior. Ravenfur now approached him like a panther prowling forth, his green eyes gleaming with pride.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it to care for all cats in your Clan," Ravenfur's green eyes flashed, as if he was hiding some secret known by StarClan. Tigerheart expected this life to be gentle, but instead he was struck by a lightning bolt of ferocity and aggression. He felt his ancestors pulsing through him, the legendary cats of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan, challenging any cat to harm their Clan with jeering roars and taunts. Tigerheart gazed up at Ravenfur, his body trembling from the pain, but recognized how much Ravenfur had wanted to protect all of them.

Ravenfur padded away swiftly, and in his place stood a large dark ginger tabby, his fur the color of the fires of the sun. Tigerheart scanned his memory, but found he could not recognize this cat. The red tabby tom stood before him, gazing deeply into Tigerheart's amber orbs, as though waiting for him to say something.

"Do…do I know you?" Tigerheart hesitantly meowed, not wanting to sound rude. The dark red tom smiled sadly, his tail drooping slightly as he meowed,"I wouldn't expect you to remember. I'm Sunfire." Tigerheart's golden eyes widened in recognition, and he took a staggering step backwards, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable once more. This cat was his father.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well to do what you know is right, and care for the sick, the old, and the weak," Sunfire meowed in a deep voice, a somewhat soothing voice to Tigerheart that brought faint memories of warmth. Tigerheart felt his eyes darken as he received his father's life. He felt the fierce ambition his father had secretly harbored, and he felt the anguish of giving up his ambitions to be with Leafdance, his mother. He felt the pride of being a father and the joys of being a warrior alongside his friends. It ended very swiftly, in an extremely calm state of mind. Tigerheart felt a strange yearning to ask how his father had died, but he felt that now was not the time.

Sunfire moved away, looking over his shoulder once more at his son, and Tigerheart saw pure pride fill his golden eyes. Tigerheart's golden eyes. The cat who replaced him was smaller and slighter, her pale gray fur gleaming silver underneath the moonlight. Tigerheart recognized her at once; it was his deceased mother, Lilacbreeze. Lilacbreeze gently purred when she touched her nose to her son's. Her scent was warm and comforting, like the scent of spring rain, and for a moment, he could close his amber eyes and almost believe he was a kit once more and he had no worries or responsibilities. But then he opened his eyes, and faced his mother.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to perform your duties as Clan leader," Lilacbreeze mewed softly, her voice sounding as if it were on a distant wind. Tigerheart felt his paws scrape against every surface. He felt the pressures of running fast to pursue enemies, to save the lives of dying Clanmates, and the energy she had put into raising her kit; him. Tigerheart felt closer to his mother than ever as he realized what she had sacrificed to raise him. Lilacbreeze let out a soft purr and retreated into the throng of shimmering cats.

Even though he knew she was coming, nothing could have prepared him for it. Prowling towards him like a lion at the height of its glory stalked his lost love, Flametears. Her long ginger fur sparkled with starlight, and her green eyes shone like the sun. He melted under her gaze, and he longed to press his fur against hers, to be wrapped in her scent once more. But Flametears did not yet touch him, only stared into his golden eyes. He felt as if she was staring into his soul, down to the pits of his deepest feelings and darkest secrets. Flametears pushed her muzzle into his, and then touched her nose to his.

"With this life I give you love," She murmured softly, her voice melodic to his ears. She paused for a moment, a shadow fleeting across her dark jade eyes so swiftly that Tigerheart doubted that it was even there to begin with. Flametears added quietly, "Use it well for all of the cats in your care. Use it, most of all, for Poppytail. It will be many, many moons before we can be together, and I want you to love her."

Tigerheart's heart caught in his throat, and he gazed into her eyes, wondering if she meant what she said. But he saw the fire burning in her eyes, and remembered the sincerity in which she lived, and nodded. The life Flametears gave him was full of all the feelings she had given him. His fur was warmer than the sun at the peak of greenleaf, and his paws tingled with the alertness of being around Flametears—or Poppytail. He felt the love Flametears had felt; love for ThunderClan, love for Sunningfur, Firestripe, and Redtail; love for her unborn kits; and, most of all love for him. He did not want this moment to ever end, but he felt the warmth and security slowly slip away from him, just as Flametears had slowly slipped out of his life and into death, just as now his affections would slip from her and to Poppytail. Flametears slowly padded away from him, towards Eaglekit and Ravenfur, but she gave him one last look over her shoulder, all of her love for him contained in that stare. That stare that would forever stay imprinted in his mind.

The last cat to approach him was Swiftstar, restored to his former glory and strength. No longer weak and frail, his newfound strength made him seem even larger than Tigerheart, though in reality, he was only about as big as an apprentice. Tigerheart watched as his former mentor and leader pushed his nose to his, his pale green eyes shining with peace at last.

"Welcome, Tigerheart. With this life I give you nobility and faith and strength," Swiftstar meowed in a strong voice, his gray, almost silver tabby fur sparkling in the moonlight. "Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Their eyes met, as if the burden of Swiftstar's mistrust of his Clan passed between them in that brief moment.

Agony shook Tigerheart, so much agony that he thought his frail body, weakened from the other eight lives, would never contain it. He thought his heart would burst. He felt the burdens of ordering cats to fight, knowing some of them would die. He felt his mind weaken as Leopardclaw betrayed him, as Birchpelt betrayed him. He felt the agony of giving up children to other Clans, of watching his grandkits grow up in a rival Clan. That was news to Tigerheart, but his mind barely registered it as he felt the rush of power grow stronger and stronger until he thought it would never end. He felt his faith in his Clan weaken, and he felt everything he had ever worked for shatter like ice cracking on the first warm spring day. Finally, as the rain poured down, he felt his life end in a bloody calmness. Tigerheart merely stared at him, muscles slack and trembling, his golden orbs wide with shock. Swiftstar motioned for him to stand up. Tigerheart stood up, shaking, more exhausted than he had ever been but strangely rejuvenated.

"I hail you by your new name, Tigerstar," Swiftstar mewed, his green eyes sparkling with pride for his former apprentice. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

Swiftstar pressed his muzzle against Tigerstar's as the cats of StarClan chanted, "Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" Tigerstar gave Swiftstar a long, searching gaze, wondering if now was the time to ask about the RiverClan grandkits. However, the former ThunderClan leader seemed determined not to look at him. Tigerstar felt as if this tiny piece of information could somehow impact the entire fate of the Clans, but if it did, Swiftstar obviously thought Tigerstar should find out by other means.

Tigerstar saw Flametears watch him with admiring green eyes, and he caught her gaze. For a moment, he felt the agony of tearing himself away from her love, but then he thought of Poppytail and her soft tortoiseshell fur, and his paws itched to see her again.

Tigerstar blinked his golden orbs slowly, and he felt himself slowly fade away from his dream and back into reality. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he found the cavern empty and the moonlight slowly fading from the Moonstone. He stared at his paws briefly, feeling the burdens of a leader shift onto his shoulders. Then he turned to leave the Moonstone, to leave his doubts, to leave Flametears.


	22. Chapter Nineteen

**PANTHERPAW**

Unearthly moonlight shone down into the ThunderClan camp, its rays of pale white turning the pelt of a small black tom silver. The lithe dark apprentice sat as still as stone, his round ice-blue eyes fixed firmly upon the night skies. His mind raced with the secrets of the forest, and he let out a small impatient sigh. His loyalty to his Clan meant that it was his duty to tell Tigerstar of Ivyheart's forbidden affair. But was it really that simple? Was that really the answer? And who was Sparrowfeather?The medicine cat apprentice layed down, curling his fluffy ebony tail over his tired blue eyes, his last thoughts a prayer for guidance before being enveloped in sleep.

* * *

Pantherpaw awoke to the cries of kits. He felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest. While he had been catnapping, Brightfur had kitted, and something must have gone horribly wrong! He jolted to his paws and started to race towards the nursery. But no matter how fast his paws worked, he could not reach the nursery. He was racing through the same trees, jumping over the same rocks, but the nursery remained a distant spot on the horizon.

"I'm coming, Brightfur! Hold on!" The ebony apprentice yowled, his limbs aching and his lungs burning. Suddenly, he was frozen to his spot, his dark paws stuck to the ground like the stubbornest tick imbedded in an elder's pelt. Pantherpaw struggled to move forward, but he was held back by some unseen force. The cries of the kits grew louder.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the undergrowth. The apprentice froze, trying to turn his head to see who was approaching him. He could not identify the scent, but he knew it was a cat. The scent of unknown cat did not terrify him so much as the scent of blood. Pantherpaw looked down, and let out a gasp of horror. Blood lapped hungrily at his dark paws, staining them red. Pantherpaw knew he was dreaming, but he could not be more terrified if this was actually happening to him. The scarlet blood stained the ivy leaves around him.

"Pantherpaw," The ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice turned his head to see a shimmering silver tabby she-cat prowling towards him, the sparkle of stars in her dark green eyes. He caught a faint scent of RiverClan in her fur, stronger than the scent of blood lapping at his paws.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" The ebony tomcat cried, his tail drawn between his legs and his neck hair bristling. The river of blood continued to rush faster and faster as the silver RiverClan queen stared at him with fear in her emerald eyes.

"The Leopard will betray the Clan," She whispered hoarsely, her ears drawn back in fear. The shimmering she-cat paused, as if she was carefully considering her words, "The seed does not fall far from the tree. The Leopard will betray the Clan."

"I don't understand what you mean. Who are you?" The small apprentice glared at the deceased RiverClan cat with confusion in his pale blue eyes, but she only gave him a very sad look.

"Do you have the courage to stop something before it gets out of control?" The queen whispered, her green eyes glistening with sadness. Pantherpaw suddenly realized she was not talking about his destiny at all. "You must do what I could not, and be loyal to your Clan." The young tomcat did not respond, but let the sound of rushing blood fill his ears for several moments, gazing deeply into the silver queen's eyes.

"Who are you?" Pantherpaw repeated very quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper. The mackeral tabby she-cat gave him a very sad smile, such a sad smile that it broke his heart to look at the queen.

"I'm Sparrowfeather," The dead silver tabby replied, giving him a look through narrowed leaf-green eyes, "and I died giving birth to my forbidden kits."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kind of a bad chapter, but it all plays out soon. I'm sorry for never updating! I'm so horrible!  
in the next few chapters:**

**Morningpaw's secret is revealed  
Brightfur's kits are born  
The prophecy is fulfilled  
Flamingpaw overhears a secret plot  
Pantherpaw discovers who Sparrowfeather was**

**rate and review please!**


End file.
